Organization Vacation
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: Xemnas thinks the Organization deserves a lil R and R, and takes them all on vaca, at the same time he trys to win the non existant love of Saix...but will someone steal him first? MM love
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…nor do I control the Organization…if I did…oh, so much love…so much…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Announcement **

Time: 8:30 A.M Monday Morning

Location: Castle Oblivion, Dinning Room

It was like a morgue…only without the people crying. Half of the 12 members of the Organization within the large, white dinning room looked as if they were going to die of starvation, for it was Xemnas' turn to cook, and everyone knew he was as good a cook as Zexion was at being social.

"Axel," Roxas moaned, tugging at Axel's sleeve. "I'm hungry."

Axel growled, how dare Xemnas make his precious Roxas wait for food! "Saïx!"

Said man lifted his head off the table to give Axel a sleepy glare. "What?"

"Make your little boyfriend work faster! Some people are hungry." Axel smirked.

Saïx rolled his eyes, and put his head back on the table. Saix was no fun to mess with in the morning…or during a New Moon phase.

"I want waffles…" Larxene muttered

"Damn it Larxene! Didn't we establish the rule to never say the 'w' word again?!" Luxord hissed.

"Oops…" she muttered as Demyx and Axel jumped up and started singing.

"Do you like waffles?"

"Ya we like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Ya we like pancakes!"

"Do you French Toast?"

"Ya we like French Toast!"

"Ca-Ca-Ca- Can't wait to get a mouth full!" Demyx finished, and sat back down.

Saix grumbled. "Who the hell showed them that damned AMV anyway?!"

"Xigbar did." Vexen said calmly. Xigbar grinned and waved.

"OW! Damn it!" the kitchen door opened and Xemnas came out, balancing a large tray with that mornings breakfast. He quickly passed out the plates of eggs and bacon, and plopped down in an empty seat next to Saix.

"Morning Saix!" Xemnas said, smiling slightly. Axel and Demyx snickered, as Xemnas slid his chair closer to Saïx's and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Saix just rolled his eyes and didn't move…or eat. Xemnas had an un written rule: Saix was his. And Xemnas had no idea that Saix didn't see him, nor wished to see him as anything more than his Superior So Xemnas was left with his one sided want.

They ate quickly …the way they ate reminded Saix of a group of rabid fangirls attacking a brand new Cloud Strife plushie…that was something he didn't want to relive again…not ever. As soon as everyone was finished, Xemnas stood up.

"I have an announcement." Xemnas began.

"Awww! Are you and Saix getting married?!" Axel snorted.

"I wish…" Xemnas muttered just loud enough for Saix to hear. "No, but…well since everyone has been working so hard-"

Xaldin snorted. "Hehehehe hard…" Everyone glared at him. "Sorry…"

"As I was saying…You're all working so well I think we deserve a break, so…I arrange for us all to go on vacation." Xemnas explained. He was rewarded with half the Organization squealing in delight, and the other half smiling slightly, and Saix…grunted in acknowledgment.

"Where are we going?" Larxene asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise!" he said in a supposed sexy voice, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Saix.

Saix groaned. He just _knew _this damned vacation was….going to be full of him getting groped…and possible if he wasn't careful…raped…damn horny Xemnas…."Damn vacation…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright…well this is my attempt at breaking writers block…and this is also my pathetic attempt at humor! YAY! Short yes..but its first chapter...ge over it.

I do actually have some ideas for this…and I have also found out that I have what I call: Extreme-Saix-love-syndrome…I just feel like I have to write about him…I have no idea why…oh well

Tell me what you think of my attempt! So….press the bluish-purple button in the corner!

FYI that is an AMV on you tube….its funny and that song gets stuck in your head really fast!


	2. Getting There

Whoo! Chapter two…ummm yeah If anyone has any questions about…well anything I'll answer them…later or whatever.

**Getting There**

Time: 11:00 A.M Tuesday

Location: Organization's Standard Van

Saix sighed. They had been in the van, all 13 of them, plus luggage (and Larxene had a hell of a lot of crap), all cramped in a van. But, being Saix, Xemnas' favorite, he got to have shot gun, while Xemnas drove. Lucky him.

And _No! _Xemnas couldn't just tell them where they were going so the could portal there, nope…him and his sadistic humor is having them ride in a car, to go rent a boat to go…somewhere. In short, Saix was not in the best of moods. '_Damn new moon phase…making me all sleepy. Not cool.' _

"I spy with my totally, awesome eye. Something BLUE!" Demyx shouted happily. And to top off Saïx's bad mood, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas had been playing 'I spy' since 9 in the morning. NINE! That was THREE HOURS!

"The sky?" Roxas guessed.

"Nope."

"The van?" Axel tried.

"The van is black…dumbass." Marluxia growled from between Roxas and Luxord. Luxord he didn't mind, but everyone once in awhile, Axel would rub his hand dangerously close to Roxas's crotch, and would occasionally brush Marluxia's ass. He was not happy either.

"Oh my GAWD! I know!" Roxas squeaked, bouncing in his seat. "Saïx's hair!"

"CORRECT!" Xemnas shot a glare in Demyx's direction.

"Damn it Xemnas, how long does it take to get to the damned port?" Xaldin growled. He was smashed between Zexion (who was reading some book, without pictures! Everyone knows Xaldin loved picture books! How dare Zexion read something without pictures!?), and on his other side was Xigbar (who was playing with his eye patch, by taking it off and showing Larxene his non-existent eye just to laugh while she flipped out.)

"Soon Number 3, soon. Be patient. Its not that bad."

"Not that BAD?!" Vexen yelled, who, unfortunately was next to Demyx and a window. "Your driving this damned car, to some unknown port, to rent a boat to get somewhere for a vacation! You are totally oblivious to the madness going on in the back seats because you're to absorbed in your thoughts that involve Saïx's ass!" Vexen fumed. Everyone was a little surprised at Vexen's outburst.

"Umm…okay sure, you think that Vexen." Xemnas said, glancing at Saix.

"I spy something…red!" Axel shouted, breaking the silence.

"Your hair." Zexion mumbled into his book.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Zexion sighed. "First, your hair is the only thing that is red, anywhere, and second, you have picked red for your past five turns."

"We're here!" Xemnas announced, slamming on the breaks.

A series of unfortunate events happened in that second. Zexion's book flew out of his hands, and smacked Axel in the head, Axel, who had been caressing Roxas's leg again, his hand slipped and ended up on Marluxia's ass. Marluxia screamed when Axel's hand 'groped' him, his arms flailed and knocked the cards out of Luxord's hand, causing a card to fly and implant itself into Xigbar's uncovered, non-existent, eye. Larxene screamed, and smacked Xaldin and Lexaeus in the face. They both grunted. Roxas, who got scared by the grunts, screamed, scaring Demyx, who had flown towards the front of the van…and into Saïx's lap.

As soon as that happened, all commotion in the van stopped, and Saix looked more awake now than he had in the past three days.

"Umm…what?" Saix asked, looking down at an extremely flustered Demyx.

"Uh…well you see-"

"Why are you on my lap?" Saix growled, Demyx 'eeped'.

"I swear! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Then why are you still there?" Saix glared. Demyx squeaked again, and jumped to the back of the van. Xemnas sent Demyx another glare.

"Come on my minions! I have already gotten the boat that will take us." Xemnas clapped his hands together, and jumped out of the car.

-- 2 hours later--

Saix the water as the boat continued to take him to his immediate doom. The boat was large enough so the Organization members were well spread out.

Saix was lucky, Xemnas had not found him…he was squealing with delight on the inside.

"Hey Moonshine. Hiding from Mansex are you.": Axel laughed. Unfortunately for Saix, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas decided to stalk him.

"You know damn well that I don't like him." Saix deadpanned.

Roxas sighed. "Yes, we know."

"Then why must you pester me?" The Trio gave him a blank stare. "Pester means to annoy."

"Oh…well 'cause its fun." Roxas grinned.

"Hey! Land!" Demyx announced.

"Yes…land." Saix jumped, and found Xemnas only inches behind him. "This is the island that we will be at for the next two weeks. Its uninhabited. So it will just be us. There are only five houses…so we're going to pair up." Xemnas smirked.

Saix nodded dumbly, and shuffled over to the Trio that stood watching in amusement.

"This is to never be spoken about again." Saix glared at Axel a.k.a The Gossip Whore.

"Yes Sir!" he replied, mock salute.

Saix rolled his eyes and trudged away, off to find a way to protect his precious ass virginity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- ummm…well I dunno what to say XD Still my sad attempt at humor. I have somewhat of a pole type thing….what pair do you people wanna see?

Saix and Demyx

Saix and Xemnas

Saix and Zexion

??? Those are the only ones I'm willing to pair Saix with. The other obvious pairings are Axel and Roxas and….maybe a little something with a few others….I don't know yet. Feel free to give me any ideas that you may have or wish to see. And as always…Review please!!


	3. The Bet

**The Bet**

Time: 5:00 P.M Tuesday

Location: The Vacation Island

Saix glared at the house he, unfortunately, was sharing with two other people. Axel and Roxas had claimed one house, Vexen, Luxord and Marluxia had teamed up and claimed another house. Larxene had gone insane at the thought of having to share, so in order to stop all the screaming…and lightning bolts…she got her own house…'_Lucky bitch' _ Xigbar and Xaldin had been nice enough to adopt Lexaeus into their home, which left four.

Sadly, Demyx outright refused to share a house with two emo-ish bastards, and a horny bastard, and thus had roomed with Axel and Roxas…leaving Xemnas with two emo-ish, anti-social bastards. One he wanted nothing to do with, and one he just wanted, badly…really, really, badly.

Saix , was for once, grateful for Zexion's company. At least Zexion's presence would fend off Xemnas, even for a little while.

He herd laughing behind him. He turned to glare at the Trio. "It's not funny…bastards…"

"Yes it is!" Axel laughed. "By the end of the two weeks, your ass will be owned."

"Oh my god! I bet 10,000 munny that he gets owned by the end of the week!" Roxas giggled…stupid kid.

"I'll raise your 10,000 and add 5,000 munny." Demyx announced, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.

XXXX

And somewhere, down the beach, Luxord's ears twitched. "I…uh…I'm going to…"

"Luxord, what are you talking about?" Marluxia asked as he choose his room.

"Betting!" Luxord said, extremely happy. He rushed out the door, and ran to the other end of the beach…Baywatch style.

XXXX

"Hey isn't that Luxord, running…really slowly?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. I think it is." Axel muttered.

Zexion, in all his mysterious glory, had suddenly appeared at Saïx's side. "I believe that he has been watching old TV shows again. Like…the time we caught him watching Texas Hold 'em…that was a sad day." Zexion shook his head sadly.

"How the hell do you just appear out of nowhere like that?" Saix asked.

"Because." Zexion paused for dramatic effect, 'cause…well…he's cool like that. "I'm a ninja."

"…"

"Betting?" Luxord asked as he finally reached talking distance.

"Yea! You want to join in, Luxord? We're betting on how long it will be 'till Saïx's ass gets owned." Roxas explained.

"OH! I totally wanna get in on that. I say…" Luxord paused, to rub his temples and concentrate. "I predict this Sunday." Saïx's eye twitched.

"You all have no respect for me."

"Just when you cant go Berserk on us. All other times…we respect you completely." Zexion smirked. '_Dumbass_'

"Oh! Saix! I have made us dinner! And wine! I know you like wine." Xemnas called from the porch of their shared home.

Saix sighed. "I don't like wine, Xemnas."

A pause. "But Saix!" Xemnas was suddenly at Saïx's side. "This Island is nicknamed the Island of Loooove!" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Xemnas you look like a pedophile when you do that." Roxas said.

"You call me the pedophile? Axels the one fucking a…what….your like 14." Xemnas shook his head n disappointment. "Shameful."

"Right…well I'm kinda tired…" Saix began.

"Oh! But Saix…you'll be happy to know that there are only two beds in the house! Looks like you'll have to sleep with me!" Xemnas smiled. Axel snorted, turned around and hunched over. Little drops of blood landed in the sand.

"Axel…you pervert." Roxas mumbled.

"Uh…." Saix…was a little scared. Sharing a house was bad enough but a BED?!

"Saix." Zexion whispered into his shoulder. "You can room with me." Axel snorted again, and coughed a little.

"Thank you Zexion." Saix said, rewarding Zexion with a crooked smile.

Xemnas stood, and watched as Saix and Zexion made their way into the house. Glaring. "How dare he."

"Xemnas. I swear you have to be a little less blunt in these things." Demyx supplied.

"But. I thought Saix liked things blunt." Xemnas replied.

"Yeah but that's being to blunt. You're practically saying 'Hey Saix, lets jump in bed and have wild, rough, hot steamy sex.'" Axel laughed, finally getting over his little moment of perverted ness.

"Axel…" Roxas looked up at Axel with 'that look' in his eyes.

"R-right now?" Axel asked, looking back and forth between Demyx, Xemnas, and Luxord…who was collecting sand dollars, and giggling quietly to himself.

Roxas nodded.

Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and ran off into the jungle like trees of the island.

"Awww damn. Why cant that happen to me?"

XXXX

A/N- OHHHH! Is a new romance starting?! Hmmmm???? This chapter was short….much like the others…but next chapter will be longer….I have to fill in a lot. Next chapter will be the whole day. Wednesday. Did I spell that right? I dunno….don't really care XD. Alright till next time.

Saix and Xemnas

Saix and Demyx

Saix and Zexion

Still keeping the pole type thing open. It can change at any moment. Review please!


	4. The Begining of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

Time: 9:00 A.M Wednesday

Location: Beach House

Saix awoke to the feeling of being watched. He had always been perceptible to that feeling, and he hated it.

He turned his head and found Zexion staring at him intently, sleep had not moved or disordered Zexion's hair, leading Saix to wonder if he ever did sleep. "What?" Saix asked, yawning slightly.

"Nothing." Zexion answered, drinking from a mug with question marks on it. "Its just that…you look like a cat when you sleep."

Saix sat up, stretched his arms out in front if him. "What? Why do you say that?"

Zexion shrugged. "You just do. Well…" he thought for a moment. "You curl up. And you fell asleep before I came in, and…umm…" Zexion started to fidget.

"And what?" Saix pressed, while he ran his long-ish nails thought his hair. Zexion's lips twitched.

"You ears twitched! Just like a kitties ears! Oh it was so cute. And right now! You're grooming your hair with your hands! Like a kitty would with their cute, little paws!" SAIX FROZE AS Zexion rambled on about how unbelievably adorable kittens are. 'The mysterious Zexion is…fascinated by small, fuzzy animals?'

"You…like cats?" Saix asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hells yeah!" Zexion replied excitedly. This was the most social he's ever been. "Their awesome! I mean COME ON! Their so CUTE!" Zexion made a face to emphasize his point. Saix nodded slowly, and jumped out of bed.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Saix said. Voicing his thoughts.

Zexion shook his head quickly, his hair…not moving. Which disturbed Saix slightly. "Nope! I was watching you. I wanted to see if you'd twitch your ears again. You did. Several times." Zexion squealed. Yes…squealed. Saix twitched.

"So…you've been watching me…sleep…all night?"

"You were watching my Saix sleep?!" Xemnas roared, exiting his own room. "No one but me is allowed to do that!"

"I just did!" Zexion pointed out. He had obviously drank a lot of coffee.

"Ya know what…I'm not that hungry…I think I'll go…take a walk or something." Saix mumbled, pointing towards the door.

"I'll go with you!" Xemnas offered, eyes alight with determination.

"Uh, no that's…kind of you but no. Really its not like I'm going to fall in." Saix said, and backed out the door.

XXXX

Saix, who was desperately trying to ignore the new, more talkative Zexion, who decided to follow Saix out on his walk. Zexion, apparently was comfortable to talk to someone who was almost as anti-social as he used to be. Or still was…depending on who he was with at the time.

Upon walking well past all the inhabited parts of the island, where all the rest of the Organization was at, he spotted a black blob, digging threw the sand. "Hey Zexion. What's that?" Saïx asked, pointing.

"And I LOVE the sound of purring! Its so- huh? Oh. I don't know." Zexion looked a little offended at being interrupted, but Saïx knew he'd get over it.

The pair walked up to the black blob, which smelled strongly of vodka and roses. It was like this blob had a fun night with Marluxia and Xaldin. Saix shuddered, and apparently Zexion's mind was on the same train of thought.

"Hey! Rummy! What are you doing?" Zexion asked. The blob whirled around to revel a very trashed Luxord. He had multiple sand dollars shoved in various parts of his cloak, pants, and boots.

"Uhh…Luxord?" Zexion asked. "What are you doing?"

"Must…gamble. Need…munny."

"Luxord…those are sand dollars." Saix pointed out.

"Yes.." Luxord looked at the sand dollars affectionately. "Dollars…"

"But…we've only been here less than a day. Are you already going through withdrawal?" Zexion asked.

But Luxord wasn't listening. He had quickly shoved the shells into his pants, and ran off down the beach to look for more.

"Well that was weird." Zexion commented. Saix nodded.

"Well…I'm going back. I'm kinda hungry." Zexion nodded and walked beside him.

XXXX Time: 10:00 XXXX

More of the Organization members had begun to awaken.

Axel and Roxas had stumbled out of the more wooded area of the island around the same time Zexion and Saix had returned from their walk.

Larxene had woken up early to get ready for sun tanning, and was currently laying on the beach.

Xaldin, Marluxia, and Xigbar had not been seen yet. Nor had Luxord returned from his…collecting.

Demyx, Vexen, and Lexaeus had yet to wake up.

"They live." Zexion chuckled as he and Saix approached their house.

"Zexion!" Xemnas roars, kicking down the door. He held a wooden spoon in one hand, and had a blue apron draped over his cloak. Xemnas…had failed to bring any…civilian clothes. And Saix, out of habit, had not changed into civilian clothes that morning. But Zexion…he wore a plain black, long sleeved shirt, and loose fitting black pants. It looked almost exactly like their cloaks…only it didn't have a hood.

"What?!" Zexion cried. Truly, it looked as if he was going to cry.

"What did you do to Saix?" Xemnas asked, rushing up to the Lunar Diviner. "What did he do to you?" Xemnas repeated.

"Why is it that whenever I disappear for more than 5 minutes you automatically think something happened to me?" Saix asked, as Xemnas moved his hair to the side, and pulled down the collar.

"No marks on your neck…good." Xemnas mumbled to himself. Xemnas looked into Saïx's confused eyes, and in one swift movement, pulled of his cloak.

"Xemnas!" Saix yelled. He didn't like…being exposed, even if it was just his shirt/cloak. It made him feel vulnerable.

"Nothing on your chest." Xemnas mumbled. Hands exploring more skin than needed. "Here." Xemnas said, handing Saix back his cloak. "Wait!" Xemnas ran around him. "Okay…no fingernail marks on your back…"

"Hey…Xemnas." Saix began, putting on his cloak at the same time.

"Yes?"

"How come it is that whenever you think someone raped me or…whatever…you think I'm always on bottom…why?" Saix asked.

Xemnas gave him a blank look for a moment, before he started laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT!?"

"You!? On top? That's….weird!" Xemnas laughed. Zexion was silently snickering behind him.

"Why?"

"Because! Saix, you may have the whole leadership skill and berserker-ness…but your not seme worthy." Xemnas explained. "You're a total uke."

"I am not!" Saix said, pouting slightly.

"Come on…you're a completely softy at heart." Zexion laughed.

"Zexion! Not you too!" Saix moaned in anguish. "Whatever…I'm leaving." Saix said, stalking away.

"No! hey, wait up!" Zexion yelled, running after the moody man.

XXXX Time: 12:00 XXXX

Zexion and Saix walked down the beach, trying to find something to occupy them.

"Oh Zexioooonnn!" came a sing-song voice. The pair turned to see Larxene waving at them from the beach. Apparently, they had stepped onto Larxene's part of the Beach without heir knowing…and YES they had claimed parts of the beach as their own.

"What?"

"Will you rub lotion on me?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't want to."

"Please?! You know you want toooo!"

"No, I honestly don't think I do." Zexion said.

"Zexion! Get your skinny ass over here NOW!" Larxene yelled, clearly pissed off.

Zexion grabbed Saïx's collar and ran. He ran as fast as his skinny ass could run.

XXXX Time: 2:00 XXXX

Saix, Zexion, and now Demyx, walked down the beach, headed away from the houses.

Demyx skipped ahead, his new bright blue t-shirt, and blue khaki shorts got covered in sand as Demyx tripped, and fell face first. "Hehehehe…that was weird." Demyx giggled.

"So hungry!" Saix moaned, clutching his stomach and collapsing on his side, relatively close to Demyx.

"You're the one that skipped out on breakfast." Zexion commented. He like commenting on things today…it was fun.

"I know!" Saix groaned pathetically, curling up in on himself.

"KITTY!" Zexion squeaked. Demyx giggled.

"I like Zexion social like this. He's fun to talk to." Demyx observed Saïx's scowl. "Sai…you need to lighten up. Ya know…do some awesome stuff!"

"Whatever…" Saix mumbled.

Demyx gasped. "GASP! You're turning Squall on us!"

Saix and Zexion looked at Demyx confused. "What the hell?

"Indeed. What the hell?" Zexion asked.

"Well, ya know how I almost always have to go to Hollow Bastion? Well there's this guy there…named Squall, but everyone calls him Leon 'cause he all depressed about his past and…ya I'll shut up now." Zexion and Saix nodded in agreement, and Saix buried his head in the sand, trying to ignore his stomach.

"NU!" Zexion screamed. "Don't do that! You'll get sand in your fur!"

"You dumbass, I don't have fur!" Saïx yelled.

"How do we know that?" Demyx asked.

"You little asshole! Why the hell are you stalking us anyway?" Saix demanded.

"Well…Axel and Roxas were…'getting it on'….and Axel said I shouldn't be there when they 'do it' so I left." Demyx explained.

"Your mind has yet to be corrupted…doesn't it." Saix asked. Demyx gave his a blank stare. "Right…virgin ears…"

"Oh! I wanna corrupt his mind! Can I do it? Please!?" Zexion begged.

"Go for it." Saix said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm to hungry to care."

"We have come to the rescue!" a voice yelled. Demyx looked up and was completely shocked.

"W.T.F" Demyx yelled, shocking Zexion and Saix with his instant messaging lingo. The others turned to see to women…wait…no HOLY HELL! IT WAS…

"M-Marluxia?"

"Vexen?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yes! It is us!" Marluxia announced, swinging a basket he held in his hand.

"Why the hell are you wearing bikinis!?" Zexion demanded.

Vexen and Marluxia looked down at themselves, then at each other. "You wanna know why?" Marluxia asked. All three nodded.

"Are you sure?" Vexen asked. They nodded again.

Marluxia and Vexen took a deep breath, and yelled out in unison. "'CAUSE WE SEXY BITCHES!"

"Uh…right." Zexion said, edging away from the two, and making sure his eardrums weren't broken.

"That doesn't solve me EXTREME hunger!" Saïx moaned.

"Yes it does!" Vexen said in a sing song voice.

"For we sexy bitches totally brought you a totally sexy lunch! Full of TWINKIES!" Marluxia announced, throwing the basket at Saix, who immediately ripped it open and shoved three Twinkies in his mouth.

"We have a question by the way." Vexen began. "Have any of you seen Luxord? We haven't seen him since last night."

"Uh, yea. Me and Saix saw him this morning. He was at the south end of the beach collecting sand dollars." Zexion explained. He figured it better if he didn't mention the fact that Luxord smelled like a flower and Vodka.

"Alright, thanks. We have to go find him now." Marluxia said, and waved goodbye as him and Vexen ran away, down the beach.

XXXX Time: 4:30 XXXX

The new trio (since Axel and Roxas abandoned Demyx), sat in…a somewhat circle. Doing nothing of particular interest to anyone, but I'll tell you anyway. Zexion was in the process of counting the grains of sand that was between his toes. Saix was eating Twinkies…still. Zexion wondered how many Twinkies Marluxia and Vexen gave him, but did not voice his question. Demyx was doodling many little…doodles in the sand, he had been playing his sitar, but Saix had yelled at him, saying that it was interrupting his Twinkie eating concentration.

"Hi Yo!" Axel waved, greeting the three.

"Hiya Axel!" Demyx greeted happily.

"What do YOU want?" Saix asked, eyeing Axel and Roxas (who had just appeared from behind Axel), suspiciously. "Here to steal my Twinkies?"

"Uh…no." Axel said, eyeing the slightly insane look in Saïx's eyes.

"I'd rather eat Axel's Twinkie." Roxas purred. Axel shuddered and shook his head frantically at Roxas, who in turn pouted slightly.

Axel surveyed everyone as Roxas sat down beside Zexion.

"Actually Xemnas sent us to find Saix." Roxas explained.

"Yea, he's been paranoid all day. This vacation is to relive stress, not cause it." Axel chimed in as he leaned over Demyx to observe what he was doing.

"Besides, he wants everyone to at least be together. I think he said something about having dinner together." Roxas continued.

Axel hummed. "Pretty." he whispered to Demyx. Demyx turned to grin at Axel, glad the flamer liked his little doodle.

"Anyway." Axel said, straightening up. "We gotta get. We promised Xemnas to get Saix back the house by five. And I feel kinda like some weird babysitter but whatever. Get up you bums. At least I was doing something today."

"More like doing someone…" Saix mumbled.

"You walked right into that one Axel." Roxas laughed.

"I don't get it." Demyx admitted.

"And its going to stay that way for awhile Demyx." Zexion smirked, standing up.

"Agreed." Saïx said, standing a stretching. Causing Zexion to squeal again.

Demyx pouted, and followed. Taking one last look at his doodle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The moon set hours ago, and darkness had over taken the island. The oceans grew and shrank with tides the moon has made. Tides were overtaking the beach, leveling out sand dunes and indents.

Slowly the tides rises to over take a new section of sand. Washing out lines and marks of footprints left by the owners.

Multiple doodles, left in the sand, began to wash away. Little stars and moons, sitars and music notes. All washed away in the tides. But one was saved for last. A picture of two men. One lightly taller than the other. One, smiling brightly, the other with a slight scowl upon his lips.

But then the moon and water wished the two away, and swept the picture away with the tides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes…this is not as long as I wanted, but I couldn't use all my ideas for one day. XD. I also would have posted this earlier but my comp. Was being stupid and didn't save all of it, and I ended up loosing half of this. The older one was better…but of course, me being me didn't think to write it all down so…yea I'm kinda mad at myself. FYI the pole is still open I'm interested to see what you all want.

If your wondering, I don't like Lexaeus, so I wont write him much. Xaldin and Xigbar I don't have a problem with, but I just didn't feel like putting them in this chapter.

Sorry to anyone who thinks Marluxia and Vexen were a little high...they might have been. No one knows XD


	5. A look into Xemnas's Mind

**A look into Xemnas's Mind**

Time: 6:00 A.M Thursday

Location: Beach House.

Xemnas woke up bright and early…like he always did. And, like every morning, he cracked open the door to Zexion and Saïx's room to watch Saix sleep. Not Zexion. Saix.

Saix was curled up, hugging a pillow. Xemnas almost screamed in anger, for Zexion, clad in his black pajamas, covered in question marks, had his face snuggled up close to Saïx's bare back.

Xemnas ninja'd himself into the room, (opening the door a little more and slide across the ground, and over to the bed). Were he threw back the covers by Saïx's feet to make sure he actually had something on under the covers.

Xemnas was both disappointed and relieved to find that Saïx's was wearing a pair of light blue pants with little moons and stars on them. That man sure liked his moon.

But it still angered Xemnas to find Zexion curled up to his favorite nobody. It also saddened him (if it were possible to be saddened) that Saix had chose to share a room and bed with Zexion, and not with him.

Xemnas glared at Zexion's sleeping form, and ninja'd his way back out of the room. He had found out the hard way that Saix had a special sense to notice when he was being watched. He still had that scar…

Once Xemnas was safely in the kitchen he straighten out his pajamas, which were black and white lines and designs. And yes! He had a full set. None of that just plain pants thing Saïx and Zexion had going on.

Xemnas looked at the clock. Unsurprised to find it only to be 6:30. So, like the good mother to his children that he was, began to make breakfast.

He made all Saïx's favorite…because…Xemnas was psychotic like that. And he totally KNEW want Saïx's favorites were because he asked him…not by stalking him and watching what he ate on a regular basis…of course not.

He turned on the stove and started with the bacon. Mmm bacon. The fat from cows. Yummy. Then the eggs. Oh yum. The things chickens poop out…delicious. Then the toast. Yum…the…uh…he didn't have anything sarcastic to say about toast.

By 7:00, he had finished that mornings breakfast, and entered Saïx's bedroom to awaken him.

"Saix dear…" Xemnas murmured. "Time to wake up." he poked Saix on the forehead. Saix grumbled and rolled over, curling up with Zexion.

Xemnas felt a rush of anger…or jealously…he wasn't sure. But he did know that he wished to be in Zexion's spot at that moment. Damn Saix and his secretive liking of curling up to people or anything with warmth. Once, he had gone into Saïx's room at midnight, to find him curled up with the small kitten that Demyx had found, and had taken an immediate liking to Saix. It was a Kodak moment…that was why he had a picture of it under his pillow….that because he is a stalker…just because it was cute…yes cute.

"Saix…wake up or I shall kiss you upon the lips like Sleeping Beauty!" Xemnas announced, sounded slightly like an old Shakespeare play.

Zexion groaned a bit, and smacked Xemnas in the head as he buried his face into Saïx's side. 'Lucky bastard.'

Saïx's eyes fluttered open, and he stared sleepily up at Xemnas. "Good morning Starshine the Ear-"

"You say that line I will castrate you." Saix glare. How he hated that line. Xemnas would repeat it almost everyday when he didn't have to cook….it was so annoying.

"Oh…I liked that line." Xemnas pouted slightly.

"You're mumbling again." Zexion said, still half asleep so his words were a little slurred and messed up.

"Well, its time to get up you bums."

"What time is it?" Saix asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, completely ignoring the fact that Zexion was just curling closer to him.

"7:30" Xemnas announced.

Zexion nearly screamed. "The HELL! You don't wake people up that early damnit!" Zexion curled in on himself.

"We're up now Zexion. Might as well get up." Saix said simply, still to tired to care that Xemnas was staring at how his pajama pants had fallen down his hips a little, and clearly showed every dip in his hip bone. At least he didn't look like a zebra.

Xemnas sighed. "I made breakfast. Wake up both of you!"

"Alright, alright."

XXX

It was already 8:30 by the time Zexion had gotten out of bed. His reason was that it had gotten to cold after Saix left to take a shower.

Xemnas watched Saix eat his breakfast quickly, along with Zexion then they both left quickly…something about going swimming with Demyx. Why Demyx? Why not him? Damn his unpopular ness within his own Organization. Damn them all….except Saix of course. He couldn't damn him…that wouldn't help his problem.

Deciding to actually use this vacation for…vacationing. He took a step outside and smelled the warm salty air…it burned nose. Okay…maybe this vacationing thing was to weird.

Xemnas climbed the porch and sat on the roof.

He watched Zexion and Saix wait outside of the house Demyx was staying in. Suddenly the door flew open, and Demyx jumped out in a bright blue bathing suit. didn't that man have any civilian clothes that weren't blue?

They three of them walked to 'their' area of the beach, and Demyx jumped in, getting Saix wet. Xemnas could see the angry glare in his eyes from here, but then they softened, and a small smile appeared.

"Seriously…you need a counselor." a voice chimed in from below. Xemnas looked away from the three, to focus on the newly dubbed 'Sexy Bitches' that stood below.

"Hey. Did you two have any luck in finding Luxord?" Xemnas asked. The pair shared a look.

"Well…we did."

"But, he was kinda….weird. He smelled funny, and-"

"He had sand dollars in his pants!" Marluxia shouted. "They were all shoved in his pants! It was creepy!"

"Yeah! And when we told him that he needed help, he…went rabid."

"What?" Xemnas asked. As leader of the Organization, he could not afford to have any members going rabid.

"Well…enough about Luxord, you need help Xemnas." Vexen said. Marluxia nodded, and picked at his bikini bottom.

"What?" Xemnas asked. "I do not need help."

"Yes, you do." Marluxia insisted. "Xemnas, you're on a roof, watching Saix have fun with Zexion and Demyx. And not that kinda of fun. Regular fun."

"But…its not fair!" Xemnas whined. "Saix SMILED for Demyx! Why won't the smile for me?"

"Because you stalk him, watch him sleep, and glare at everyone who has more contact with him than you do." Vexen explained.

"Face it. You have issues."

"If you want me to give up on Saix, you can forget it." Xemnas said stiffly.

"You have to. Saix doesn't like you. GIVE UP!"

"No."

"Damn it Xemnas, you have to. Saix will never be happy with-"

"Wait Marluxia, Saix will never be happy."

"You're right Vexen." They hugged briefly, and returned to the problem at hand, which was Xemnas.

"Seriously….give up. Find someone new to occupy your time with."

"Just not Vexen. Vexen's mine." Marluxia glared at Xemnas, and held Vexen in a vice grip hug.

"Mar, I honestly think Xemnas has no interest in me. You don't have to worry." Vexen reassured.

"Ah, you're right. He goes for the insane ones." Marluxia laughed.

"Right, anyway. What are you going to do Xemnas?" Vexen asked.

"Well, I suppose I could…pretend to not like him anymore. I do make it obvious don't I." Xemnas considered.

"Oh, its not that obvious." Marluxia reassured.

"Oh…okay then." Xemnas paused. "Yeah, I think I'll pretend that I no longer care for him."

"Very good!" Marluxia cheered.

"This consoling session has worked wonders, now if you will excuse us, Marluxia and I have very important business to take care of. Good day!" Vexen waved, and walked away, with Marluxia trailing after him.

XXXX Time: 1:00 XXXX

Xemnas had sat on the roof for hours now. Watching Saix have the time on his…non existent life. The three of them had gone swimming, then they managed to drag Axel in at one point, and when Axel went to retaliate, his fire just smoked. This mad Axel depressed and he ran off. At another time they had found Luxord scuttling along, underneath the water. Xemnas didn't know what happened, but Saix roared and Luxord went flying into a tree.

It kinda mad him sad that Saix was having so much fun with two people he had never gotten along with before. Demyx, he had always said was an annoying little poser. And Zexion he had said was just an emo bastard. But now he was getting along with them so well.

Xemnas rumbled in frustration, and jumped off the roof. His bare feet sinking into the sand slightly.

"I am going to have fun." he announced. "What is fun?" he asked himself.

"Fun, my dear Superior, fun is when you…fun is…what is fun?" Axel (who had just appeared beside Xemnas), asked Roxas.

"Here, we'll show you." Roxas said, but then turned to Axel and glared. "And not that kinda of fun."

"F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is anywhere and anytime at all! Down here in the…mysterious island!" Axel sang.

"Oh I don't think so…F is for fires that burn down the whole town, U is for uranium…bombs! N is for no survivors when your evil!"

"What the hell!?" they turned to see Xigbar staring at them like they had grown multiple heads…or if they had just sang a song from a cartoon.

"Uhh…I can explain." Xemnas said quickly, shocked that he had been caught. The only ones that knew he watched that show were…Axel and Roxas, who had walked in on him watching it, so now it was routine. The three of them would watch it together. But that was a secret, so forget that you found out about it.

"No you cant!" Xaldin yelled from beside Xigbar. 'You watch that stupid little sponge, that sings weird stuff! Didn't you hear that he was gay?!"

"Spongebob is not GAY!" Axel yelled. "He is just really good friends with his pink starfish friend so HA!"

"I have been thoroughly disturbed for today. Can we go, before I die of disappointment?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes Xigbar, we can." Xaldin said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, and leading him away.

"That was odd…" Roxas said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes…but COME! It is time to frolic through the flowers!" Axel announced.

"I haven't seen any flowers thought." Roxas said puzzled.

"Ah, but you see? Marluxia brought his precious flowers with him. Come! We must frolic through Marluxia's flowers!" Axel announced again, more enthused this time.

"Yay!" Xemnas said, clapping his hands together. The three of them, then ran off, being total ninja, and frolicked through Marluxia's flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: short I know…oh well. Again, no Lexaeus. I do not like him so do not expect to see him much. I will probably do inside Demyx's mind or something, since this is usually focused on Saix, I have to put others in, otherwise it will get weird. So, Yay new chapter, I'll make another ASAP. Soo just hold on.


	6. What he won't let happen

**What he won't let happen**

Time: 10:00 A.M Friday

Location: Beach.

Demyx belly flopped into the water, after Saix threw him.

"Ow…that really hurt!" Demyx cried, holding his bright red stomach.

"Well you started it!" Saix accused.

"Very true Demyx." Zexion said. He was currently being a fun sucker, and sitting on the beach, reading. While Saix was at least attempting to be nice…ish, and swim. How nice.

"How did I start anything! I wasn't doing anything!" Demyx defended himself. Truthfully…he had no idea what the hell he did.

"Demyx…do you realize when you summon your freaky little water clones?" Saix asked calmly.

"No…not really." Demyx grinned.

"Do you realize that you threw your Sitar at me and told me to summon a water clone?" Saix asked.

Demyx was utterly (I love that word XD) confused. "I did?"

"Yes…you did." Zexion said, he giggled slightly into his book, but covered it up quickly.

"….did I really?" Demyx asked. Saix nodded. "Did you catch my sitar?"

At this Saix growled. "if I caught your sitar, do you think I would have thrown you farther out into the ocean?"

Demyx was about to answer when a loud roar/scream echoed throughout the island.

"What the hell…" Zexion muttered, putting down his -cough dirty cough- book.

Then at that moment, a pink streak ran up to the three, demanding their attention.

"How the hell frolicked through my flowers!?" Marluxia screamed. Saix and Zexion blinked…and blinked…and blinked.

"What the hell?" Saix asked. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see Axel, Roxas and Xemnas shaking their head frantically at Saix, and in Xemnas's case, begging him not to say anything.

"When did this…frolicking take place?" Zexion asked, regaining his composer.

"Must have been yesterday. I would have know if it was last night…my flowers would have told me." Marluxia nodded to himself.

"You…talk to flowers?" Demyx asked.

"Well of course I do!" Marluxia said as if it was the most well know and common thing in the world.

"Oh…okay. So someone frolicked through your flowers…and you don't know who?" Demyx asked trying to get this right. Zexion snorted, his dirty perverted mind working double time.

"What?" Marluxia asked, on the verge of tears. "There is nothing funny about someone doing that! How would you feel if someone frolicked threw YOUR flowers?!"

Demyx and Saix heard a loud grunt and Axel keeling over. Xemnas and Roxas were laughing.

"Oh…I don't know…but I suppose it depends on WHO frolicked through my flowers." Zexion said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why would it matter who frolicked? The point is that whoever they were, they destroyed my flower! My precious flower. I was waiting to show it to Vexen…but they ruined it! Now no one will be able to share its beauty with me!" Marluxia cried.

"Oh gawd!" Roxas screamed, but no one paid attention to the fact the Axel was currently having a seizer. Apparently, from loss of blood.

"We need tissues over here!" Xemnas yelled, still no one paid attention. It was to amusing to watch Marluxia cry about his damaged flower.

"Marluxia, Mar- oh! Marluxia!" Vexen cried, running over to the hunched over man, lady.

"Vexen!" Marluxia cried onto said mans shoulder. "Someone has damaged my flower and now I cannot give it to you!" Vexen blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"My flower! I was taking oh so good care of it, but someone damaged it and it will never return to its former glory!" Marluxia said.

"Does…anyone care about Axel?" Roxas asked from the bushes that the three of them were in. they had not even gone home last night. They had wanted to see Marluxia's reaction when he realized his flowers had been massacred. So they had hidden in the bushes all night, and now.

"Marluxia. I don't care if your flower was damaged. It must have been very pretty…just like the man that had it." Marluxia looked up into Vexen's eyes.

"Oh, Vexen. You make me so happy." Marluxia smiled. Saix made a gagging noise.

"I love you Marluxia." Vexen said, smiling warmly.

"I love you too Vexen." Marluxia whispered, and the promptly began making out on the beach.

"Can we find a new beach to call our own? This one is tainted." Demyx murmured, he was blushing terribly, and when Saix noticed this, he covered Demyx's eyes with his hand.

"Remember, your mind is not to be tainted yet." Saix whispered, Demyx nodded.

"Yea, Zexion we need to find another spot…this one will be…kind of disturbing in a few minutes." Zexion reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the couple and nodded to Saix.

"Alright, come on Demyx… I will guide you until we are a safe distance away." Saix said. Demyx nodded, not quite sure what he was missing.

XXXX Time: 12:00 XXXX

It had taken them 2 hours to find a good section on beach that was usable. Some had odd stains in the sand that not even the tides could wash away, others had large holes in them, leading them to believe Luxord had been there, and they did not wish to run into him again, and others were to close to Larxene.

"YAY!" Demyx squealed when they had finally found a suitable beach to use.

"Shut up!" Saix said, only slightly jokingly, and pushed Demyx into the water.

"Ow! You hurt my butt." Demyx murmured, rubbing said sore spot.

"Whoa! Nice Saix. WOOT!" Zexion had his hand raise, ready for a high five, but Saix only glared at him. "Uh…right…" Zexion quickly opened his book and started reading.

Demyx giggled at this. He truly thought Saix and Zexion were…cute in a way. They both had similarities…mostly that they were both anti-social at home…their real home, not the beach homes. And others that Demyx didn't feel like figuring out at that moment.

"What are you giggling about?" Saix asked, pushing Demyx's head underwater.

"Saix…you could drowned him that way." Zexion said calmly.

Letting Demyx back up, Saix sighed. "I'm not that evil. True I could have…and I probably would have laughed…but I would kill someone from our Organization unless I was ordered too. Demyx you are lucky I was not ordered to kill you." Saix said, lips twitching upwards. That was probably the only compliment you could get from Saix.

"I am honored to not have been killed by you." Demyx returned grinning. Zexion laughed.

"Awww, you two get along so well. Its so cute!" Zexion squealed…his liking of almost all things cute and fuzzy coming out. Although there were no fuzzy things around at the moment.

"Zexion…calm down. Remember your lungs." Saix said in a somewhat claming voice. Or as best of a calming voice that he could do.

Zexion nodded. He had damaged his lungs two days ago from all the squealing he had done, and now they hurt. "Yes, thank you Dr. Paranoid." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice." Saix huffed.

"Well I like it!" Demyx shouted, jumping onto Saïx's back. "Sai is such a nice person." Demyx grinned, blowing a piece of Saïx's hair out of his face.

"Why are you on my back?" Saix asked.

"Cause it makes me feel tall." Demyx said. Then, another loud more angered roar emitted from the water behind Saix.

Slightly unnerved, Saix turned around (Demyx still on his back), and took notice that their was a large black and silver blob in the water.

Saix nearly fell over when said blob jumped up, and attacked Demyx.

A girly scream, a few curses, multiple scratches, and a good kick in the side later, Xemnas let Demyx go.

"'Bout damn time Xemnas!" Saix growled.

Xemnas whimpered, and rubbed his sore side. Damn Saïx's steal toed boots…wait Saix wasn't wearing shoed….What the hell? Why did it hurt so much?

"If you're wondering why it hurt so much, its because I didn't kick you…I threw a rock at your side." Saix explained.

"What kinda of rock damnit…I think I broke a few ribs."

"That is quite possible." Zexion said dryly. "This would be the rock in which he threw." Zexion pointed to a rock, only a few feet from him. Only…it looked nothing like a rock.

"What the HELL! You threw Lexaeus at me?!" Xemnas yelled.

"Yes." Saix almost laughed.

"But why?" Xemnas asked, his eyes shining…almost like he was going to cry.

"Because!" Demyx sniffled. "You hurted me!"

Zexion sighed "That is not a word Demyx."

"I don't care. He still hurt me, and Saix saved me! YAY! Saix is a hero!" Demyx cheered.

Lexaeus sat up. "But…I'm the Silent Hero! Not Saix!"

"Shut up. No one likes you." Demyx said, sticking his tongue out. Lexaeus's lip trembled, and he ran away crying. "Stupid wimp."

"Now that's just plain rude." Zexion laughed.

Xemnas glared. He just couldn't. He just couldn't give up on Saix now. Especially now that Demyx was here. Spending time with Saix. And he could see what they could not. He could see it in their eyes. He would not allow this to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: OH! I'm so scared…Xemnas scares me! (sarcasm). Right…Anyone surprise? I added Lexaeus. And I REALLY hate him. Although it saddened me that I did not add Xigbar…or Xaldin…Xigbar's cooler. Sorry for any Xaldin lovers….are there any? that's a good question. If you love Xaldin tell me I really wanna know how many people truly love Xaldin and all his horrible sideburn-y ness.

As always….please review.

As for those of you that ask. Yes, the pole is still open. So far the pole is:

Saix and Demyx : 4

Saix and Xemnas: 3

Saix and Zexion: 2

And 1 vote for a threesome….which is….questionable. I'm not sure about that one though.


	7. I'm Sorry

"**I'm Sorry" **

Time: 12:30 A.M Sunday

Location: Deep in the Jungle (Center of the Island).

Demyx blinked, sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

He looked around his new surroundings, and saw nothing but trees. Trees, trees, a monkey (he waved at the monkey), trees, a crazed rabid Luxord, trees…'oh shit'

"Uh…hey Luxord." Demyx said uneasily. He remembered what Saix and Zexion had said about Luxord, and started to fidget with his pajama pants. '_Just how long have I been here?_'

Luxord cocked (I hate that word) his head to the side. "Gamble."

"No, I want out."

"Gamble." Luxord repeated.

"No. I want out. Can you help me?" Demyx asked. The monkey had long gone away, and secretly he wished it would come back. Luxord was scary.

"Gamble. Yes." Luxord grinned, causing Demyx to cringe. His teeth had taken a yellowy color, his cloak and pants were wrinkled, his boots…gone. And his once beautiful golden hair was tangled with random leaves and a twig in it.

"No. Me. Want. To. Go. Home." Demyx said pointing to himself and enunciating each word.

"Me." Luxord pointed to himself. "Gamble. You." he pointed to Demyx. "Gamble with me." he finished, both hands on his chest, to make sure Demyx understood.

"NO!" Demyx screamed as Luxord jump/tackled him.

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

Xemnas chuckled evilly to himself as the loud sound of 'no' echoed throughout the island.

"What was that?" Saix asked, standing up, his swim suit dripping water back into the ocean.

"Saix, sit your ass down." Zexion demanded, splashing water in Saïx's face.

Sputtering water out of his mouth, Saix sat back down in the water.

They weren't doing much, just sitting in the water and letting the tide wash over them. Xemnas had joined the, only a few minutes ago, but he was sitting in a chair (which he stole from Larxene, but she doesn't know that), on the beach. He also didn't pack anything besides pajamas and his regular cloaks, but we shall not make fun of him for this, because he's still cool.

"I wonder were Demyx went." Zexion muttered.

Saix shrugged. "Who cares, it's quiet." Saix smiled slightly, leaning back on his elbows.

"…yeah." Zexion said slowly. "Hey, if you're a kitty, why do you like water?"

"For the last time, I'm not a cat." Saix snarled.

"Are you sure?" Zexion asked. Poking Saix in the ribs.

"Ah!" Saix squeaked, clutching said poked side.

"Oh, my god! Your ticklish!?" Xemnas gasped. Saix nodded pathetically, trying to keep some of the dignity he once had by not laughing. He would smile, he would grin, but he would NEVER laugh. That was just absurd. Saix did not laugh. End of story…(not really).

"Saix," Xemnas continued. "Don't be embarrassed. It only shows that you still poses some of the being you once were."

Saix blinked, and turned to look at Xemnas. He had a serious expression on his face, and smiled at Saix.

"Yeah, but its still fun to poke Saïx's love handles." Zexion giggled, poking his again.

Saix gasped. "Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

"What?" Zexion asked, caught completely Off guard. "No! that's not what I said!"

"But that's what you were thinking!" Saix accused.

"No it wasn't! I swear I was not thinking that you were fat."

"See! You just said it!" Saix sniffed a little, and clutched his sides, trying to shield himself from view.

"Saix you are fat with a capital PH." Axel laughed, walking out of a group of trees. Xemnas snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Saix sniffled more, then he did it. He made the kicked puppy face to Xemnas. And everyone knows that he cannot deny that face anything…especially If Saix was doing that face. "You think I'm fat too?"

"No, no don't you dare do that face to me! No!" Xemnas brought his knees up to his chest and tried to hide his face.

"Xemnas! You do think I'm fat!" Saix accused.

"What?! NO!" Xemnas cried. '_Great, now my chance is totally screwed._'

Axel laughed. "Don't worry Saix, you're not fat." Saix smiled. "But have you seen Roxas? Oh wait…you ate him…" Axel approached Saix, and shouted into his stomach. "Don't worry Roxas! I'll save you!" Saïx's eyes weld up.

"No! I am not fat!"

"Of course not Saix. You just keep thinking that." Zexion said, patting Saïx's head.

Axel laughed one last time and sighed. "Well I better continue. Me and Roxas are out looking for Demyx. He disappeared last night." Axel said, hoping Saix would show a little sigh or something to say that he cared…even a little.

Saix grunted, Xemnas had shifty eyes, and Zexion's eyes were a little wider than normal, but he shrugged. "Have fun." Saix grumbled, still acting self conscious.

Axel sighed. "Oh, don't worry I will." he waved, and ran off, farther down the beach.

"So…Demyx disappeared…" Saix stated. Xemnas nodded.

"…are you sure you didn't eat him Saix?" Zexion kidded.

"Stop that. Saix is not fat." Xemnas said, glaring a little at Zexion.

The three sighed, and went on relaxing in the tide…or on the beach in Xemnas's case.

"Meow." Zexion's ears twitched at the noise.

"Saix, did you just meow?" Zexion asked suddenly.

"No." Saix asked, a little annoyed that Zexion would think that he would meow.

"Meow."

"There it is again!" Zexion stood up and spun around, to find a small white kitten with black paws staring at him.

"Awww, its kinda cute." Xemnas said, smiling at the little kitten. Saix nodded.

"SQUEE!" Zexion grinned insanely, and ran up to the kitten. "Hello little kitty!" The kitten cocked its head, making Zexion 'squee' again. "Can I take you home and name you?" The kitten mewed again. "I'll take that as a yes!" Zexion picked up the kitten, and cradled it against his chest.

"Have fun Zexion." Xemnas said.

"Oh of course I will! Kittens are involved." Zexion huggled the small kitten, and skipped away…the skipping part disturbed Saix slightly.

"That was mildly disturbing." Xemnas commented.

"Damn straight it was." Saix muttered. Xemnas chuckled.

"Saix…I want to talk." Saix turned to him, slightly confused.

"Oh and by talk you mean not attempting molestation while I am in nothing but a bathing suit?" Saix asked.

Xemnas thought that over. 'Bathing suit…and Saix…so much easier but I cannot…' "Yes. No molesting." Xemnas frowned. "Until you're asleep." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Alright them…what do you wish to talk about?" Saix asked, sitting cross-legged and facing Xemnas, waiting for a long engaging conversation.

"Well…ummm…."

"You brought that kitten here to get rid of Zexion. And you have something to do with Demyx's disappearance. Don't you." Saix questioned.

"Yes. I took Demyx into the Jungle last night. Luxord has probably found him by now. And I went back home and took a cat that someone in Hollow Bastion was taking care of."

XXXX Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion XXXX

"OH MY GAWD!" Leon screamed.

The door burst open and Cloud rushed in. "What?! What happened Leon!?" he asked, consulting his lover.

"Someone Cat-napped Mr. Fuzzykins!" Leon cried, holding up a small note.

"…" Cloud took the note and read it out loud. "I have borrowed your precious little kitten. I will return him within the week. I promise to take care on him. Love The Superior." Cloud look suspiciously at his crying boyfriend. " 'love'? Is this man someone should know about?"

"No!" Leon sniffed. "H-he stole my kitty!"

"I'm sorry Leon, but this Superior said he would take good care of him. Don't worry." Cloud said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"My precious kitty!" Leon cried.

XXXX Back to the Organization XXXX

"You kidnapped a cat?" Saix asked.

"Well, more like cat-napped. And I left a note. I'll return him soon." Xemnas laughed.

"Alright well, continue with what you were going to say."

"Okay, well. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Xemnas admitted. Saïx's jaw dropped and looked absolutely shocked. "What?"

"You're sorry?! Oh my god! I cant believe it!" Saix was practically jumping out of his bathing suit. "Wow! Whoa! This is…this is awesome! I cant believe it."

Xemnas laughed a little. "Yeah…I cant really believe it either."

"Umm, why the sudden change?" Saix asked.

Xemnas thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I guess its because Marluxia said that I cant stay hung up on you. When you obviously see nothing in me." Xemnas smiled sadly. "Besides, I see the way you look at Demyx."

"Huh?" Saix looked confused. "Look at Demyx what way?"

"You like him. I cant see it in your eyes. He feels the same about you." Xemnas explained. Saix snorted. "What?"

"Xemnas, you're insane." Saix shook his head. "I don't like Demyx in any way like that. He's just…a really good…person. He can be beyond annoying sometimes, but he's really…I cant believe I'm gonna say this but…fun to be around. That 'look' or whatever you say you saw was probably enjoying myself." Saix sighed.

"But…what about-"

Saix shook his head quickly. "No, okay…don't tell Axel, cause he's the Gossip Whore, and if Zexion knew that you knew….not good. But, Demyx likes Zexion. Cant you tell?"

Xemnas searched his mind for any possible clues that would have said so. He came up with nothing….unless you count the fact that when he was dragging Demyx threw the jungle last night, he mumbled 'Zexion' and 'You're squishy' in the same sentence. It had thoroughly freaked him out. "No I couldn't."

"Well, Apparently, I am the 'secret keeper' of the two, and secretly they like the other but Demyx thinks that Zexion thinks he's a dork, and is scared of what he'll think. And Zexion thinks that Demyx thinks that he's to much of an emo bastard." Saix sighed. "Its all really confusing. But it amuses me in a weird way, in the fact that they can talk to me freely here, but not at home." Saix smiled his teeth were mildly pointy, proving the fact that a full moon was coming. "This vacation has to be the single most successful idea you've had ever."

"Why thank you Saix." Xemnas said, nodding his head slightly. "So…uh…Saix, I was wondering…will you…hang out with me tomorrow?"

Saix blinked. "Yes. I will."

"Trust me, you'll have fun."

"Well then. I look forward to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: WHOO! Chapter 7! It took longer than it should for me to write this but it's a long story and I shall not bore you with the details.

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I know a lot of you people wanted this to be a Demyx / Saix fic, and a few even wanted Zexion / Saix…but trust me! Nothing is final until the end. So do not yell at meh!

Today…I made a revelation…I realized that my chapters are somewhat short, and contain much dialogue. For that…I'm sorry. I really want to write more…but I truly feel that this is more of an talking fiction. Of course, there will be times when I will have to write section of long details and such for plots, but whatever.

I love Squall….had to put him in there randomly. Face it, Squall and Cloud are damn sexy, and their just ooze sexiness when their together.


	8. The 'Date'

**The 'Date' **

Time: 9:35 A.M Monday

Location: Xemnas, Saix, and Zexion's 'house'

Xemnas took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He was trying to calm down…it didn't work. He was so excited. He couldn't believe that Saix actually agreed to spend the whole day with him. He even had trouble sleeping, and he promised himself that he would let Saix wake up on his own, and not force him awake by staring at him…which, he had to admit, was kinda creepy.

So, instead, he was listening threw the wall for the first sign of his beloved Luna Diviner to be awake.

He heard a loud popping noise, a weird groan, the sound of skin hitting skin, a grumbled moan, then a loud thump.

"Okay, that was to weird to be nothing…" he whispered to himself.

XXXX

Saix yawned and stretched, popping his back in the process, and effectively smacking Zexion in the face when he went to place his arm on the bed.

Zexion groaned, and smacked at Saïx's hand that was no longer there. He rolled over onto his side, moaning in sleep a little, and then….thump…

"Ow, fuck." Zexion whimpered, as the door flew open.

"What's going on?" Xemnas asked.

Saix rolled his eyes. "Zexion fell out of bed. Why? What do you think was going on in here?"

Xemnas gave a blank stare, and blushed a little. He began to fidget while he explained. "I thought…that…you two, might be having…sex."

Zexion snorted as he picked himself up from the floor. "Xemnas I know damn well you were listening thought the wall more than half the night, don't you think you would have heard us if we were?"

"You could have been quiet!" Xemnas defended.

"Right," Saix began. "Because its totally possible to have silent, gay sex."

"Well, I don't see why its not possible…" Xemnas smiled in a supposed innocent smile.

"Xemnas shut up." Zexion said, standing up fully, now fully dressed. "I have to go and find Demyx, and that kitten. He disappeared last night…" Zexion waved, and left quickly.

Saix sighed, and got out of bed. "Oh Yay! You're up."

"I've been up for the past 10 minutes."

"Yes but, now we can start that whole day together thing!" Xemnas said happily.

Saix dropped his shirt he was about to put on. "T-the whole day?"

"Yes! You promised yesterday that you would spend today with me." Xemnas grinned. "I'm gonna let you finish getting dressed, and I'm going to go and start breakfast." Xemnas turned and left.

Saix waited, and waited, and waited. He had made no attempt to pick up his shirt, or to finish getting dressed.

"I wonder if a nobody can kill themselves…" Saix wondered aloud.

A knocking sound from behind startled Saix only a little.

Zexion and Axel stood outside the window, knocking on it. Saix sighed and opened it. "What?" he growled.

"Saix come on, give him a chance." Axel said, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"What?"

"Axel's right Saix. You should give Xemnas a chance. He's been after you for longer than you know." Zexion said.

Saix raised his fine blue eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! He just wants a chance, that's why he's always all over you, hoping you'll get so annoyed that you will give him a chance. You give him a chance, he'll be satisfied." Axel said, giving a crazy grin.

"You think so?" Saix asked doubted.

"Of course!' Zexion announced. "Just call it a date and Xemnas will be happy."

"Fine, fine, as long as he'll leave me alone from now on." Saix grumbled, and slammed the window shut.

XXXX

Geez, jerk." Axel said, rubbing his fingers.

"I hope he figures out that even if he hangs out with Xemnas today, he wont give up,"

"I hope he realized that Xemnas really isn't all that bad. They'd look kinda cute together." they sighed in unison.

"Who do you think would top?"

XXXX

Saix finished getting dressed in the bathroom, Zexion and Axel were still outside his window, and entered the kitchen area were Xemnas was currently hovering over many different kitchen appliances.

"Hello again Saix!" Xemnas called over his shoulder. Saix grunted. "I'm making all your favorites! Pancakes, with chocolate and peanut butter and blueberries, and strawberries, and raspberries, and-"

"How much stuff did you put in the pancakes?"

"…" Xemnas looked from Saix to the oven, then back again. "A…bit."

"Alright…I wont say anything." Xemnas beamed.

"And I even made the syrup myself! It has chocolate and maple syrup in it!" Saix could actually feel himself getting fat already, and he was certain that if he had a heart, he would have heard it clog up.

"Sounds…delicious…"Saix lied.

"Fabulous!"

XXXX

Saix groaned, and fell face first into the sand. After breakfast, Xemnas decided to take a jog down the beach…only Xemnas's 'jog' was more like a desperate sprint. Saix was sure he was going to die.

"Wasn't that refreshing!" Xemnas asked, doing some kind of weird pose. Saix turned his head to the side, and glared at Xemnas without really opening his eyes in fear of getting sand in them.

"Xemnas…never again. How could you eat all that…and then run?"

"My dear Saix! It is because I am fit! You obviously have been neglecting your fitness." Xemnas grinned. "I will have to be your personal trainer." Xemnas bent down and helped Saix up.

"Can we…do some not so physically demanding activities?" Saix asked

"Of course! What would you like to do?" Saix looked at the sky. "It is still daytime, therefore, we cannot watch the moon, possibly tonight I shall accompany you in your nightly moon watching. Perhaps, I shall see what is so important about it." Xemnas rambled.

"Okay, I guess that's fine."

"Super. Now, what shall we do for now…" he checked the sun. "It is exactly 11:43. The sun told me that."

'Woohoo congrats Xemnas! You can tell time by using the sun! Yay!' Saix sighed. " Alright. Well, how about we go swimming?" Saix offered. Xemnas frowned.

"I didn't bring a swim suit."

"I know that…but…" Saix, for the first time since this horrendous vacation started, was about to summon up his trademark smirk. Yes you guessed it, the one that spelled, 'you are going to get hurt', anyway you looked at it. "Uhh…"

"No, no Xemnas. You relax, I will handle this…" Saix then, turned on his heels and began to walk in the other direction.

Xemnas's non-existent heart sank. Saix was leaving him. How rude. He turned to watch the tides roll in, and wished that he could maybe drown in self pity…salt water would hurt to much, when suddenly he was picked up by the waist and flung forward into the ocean.

Xemnas surfaced quickly and spit water out of his mouth. A loud, somewhat eerily evil laughter caught his ear and he turned to see Saix doubled over, laughing insanely. "Oh my god! Hahaha- the was - Hahaha- perfect! Hahaha -Ow- Hahaha- Ow…damn it!" Saix keeled over, still laughing, only silently this time, wincing every once in a while.

"Hahaha! My pancakes hurt you!" Xemnas laughed, while pointing at Saix.

"Shut up! At least your all wet and in your cloak! So I win!"

Xemnas pouted, he hated loosing. "I beg to differ."

"Oh?" Saix questioned. "And why is that?"

"Because," Xemnas started, watching the blank look on Saïx's face, as he began to slowly peel off his wet cloak. "I will always have the last laugh." Xemnas laughed again, and threw his cloak at Saix, who caught it full in the face with a wet 'flop'.

"Eww…" Saix muffled, and pulled the cloak away from his face, just in time to get Xemnas's wet pants in his face (wow…that could be taken wrong…).

"Told you I always get the last laugh." Xemnas said, standing over Saix as he pulled the pants away from his face. Xemnas still had his boxers on…he had kept them on for dignity's purpose.

"The day is not over yet Xemnas…" Saix smirked, pushing back his now wet hair.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Okay!" Saix stood up, towering over Xemnas by only a few inches.

"So you're taller than me…big deal." Xemnas said, waving at the air in a dismissive manner. "That still doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, but it does…" Saix said, leaning forward slightly. "It means I can do this…"

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

"I seriously think Xemnas would top…"

"Why Xemnas?"

Axel sighed. "Because! Xemnas has that demanding aura around him."

"Yea, but Saix is taller." Zexion pointed out.

"True…" Axel thought. "But that hardly means anything. Trust me, I've watched enough yaoi anime to know that you don't have to be the taller one to be top…"

"You watch yaoi anime?"

"Well yeah! What do you think I do all day? Play with fire?"

"Well no but, I still think Saix would top…he's just so aggressive…"

Zexion and Axel stared at each other for awhile, thinking all that over. But then, another perverted thought popped into their heads.

"I wonder is Saix is any good…"

Wow, I was just thinking that, Zexion!"

XXXX Back to the real story XXXX

Xemnas stared blackly at Saix, completely confused. Saix stretched his arms backwards and yawned a little.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go back and sleep. You and Zexion woke me up to early…see ya." Saix gave a half-hearted wave, and left.

Xemnas watched Saix walk away, still completely in shock. "Ummm…okay…" Xemnas replied dumbly.

XXXX

"So, how did he take it?" Zexion asked.

"Well enough I suppose. He's still a little shocked though." Saix explained, Axel laughed.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Axel snorted.

"Hey Zexion, whatever happened to looking for Demyx?" Saix asked, Axel nodded.

Zexion shrugged. "I figured he'd come back when he felt like it. it's the kitten I'm worried about…"

Saix shook his head. "I cant believe Xemnas believed me when I said you liked him…how oblivious can that guy be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Woohoo…yeah! Chapter…whatever number this is! I'm to lazy to figure out…

Sorry it took forever to get this up but, apparently I'm banned from the computer save for Friday and Saturday nights until further notice.

And I cant also help but thinking that I lost some readers when I made this a Saix Xemnas…that kinda makes me sad…OH WELL! I'll get over it…maybe…Well until I can make the next chapter…

Oh and for all you smart people who could figure out what Saix did (its not that hard to figure out) you all get an awesome virtual hug and cookie! And everyone knows that virtual hugs are the best kind of hugs and virtual cookies are just yummier…so YAY!


	9. The Mystery that is Saïx's mind

Note: Ryu…that quote…sent WAY to many images into my mind…I loved it.

Another Note: I went thought and read my other chapter and…notice many, many typos and random words that were capitalized…please excuse my bad grammar and my messed up typing

**The Mystery that is Saïx's mind**

Time: 10:45 A.M Tuesday

Location: The Beach!

Saix was smiling with earnest smugness…and it scared the hell out of Zexion. Axel had long ago gone to find coverage in a nearby bush to hide from Saïx's glowing grin. Roxas had…ran away…far away…actually I don't really care where he is…he annoys me…on with the story…

Xemnas had barricaded himself in his room since yesterday, and every time Saix passed by his room he let out a low giggle that sounded much more like a very pissed off cat, which made Zexion happy for that small moment. you…stop grinning…please?" Axel said, whimpering from the bushes.

"Why? I finally shocked Xemnas into complete isolation. This is the best day ever!" Saix squeed. Sometimes a happy Saix, was one messed up, creepy Saix.

"Would you PLEASE stop squee-ing!? Its creepy enough that you're smiling…I cant take much more." Axel whined.

Saix frowned…but it should be called a pout, I suppose. "But Axel!" Saix fake-whined. "I thought you preferred it when I was happy."

"He's got a point Axel." Zexion said, chiming in, sometimes he really hated to be overlooked in a conversation. It mad him feel sad…and whenever Zexion was sad a little metaphorical rain cloud, that he named Stormy, would pop up above his head. Which made his hair wet. "No one makes my hair wet….no one."

Axel blinked. "Okay…But still! Saix stop it!

"Fine." Saix crossed his arms, and attempted to wiggle into the sand as he pouted. "Fun sucker…"

"You're just jealous that he sucks something…." Marluxia muttered and he and Vexen passed.

Shocked, Saix wheeled around (as much as someone whose butt was buried in sand could), and gaped at Marluxia. "Why would I be jealous of someone who sucked?"

Vexen shrugged. "I dunno, but I bet you're totally jealous of Marluxia. He gets to see me without my lab coat."

"Oh yeah, there's gotta be some hot stuff under all that cloth." Axel rolled his eyes, draping himself over the bush.

"Damn right there is." Vexen said.

"Hey, what ever happened to your 'sexy bitches' thing?" Zexion questioned.

Marluxia and Vexen shared a look. "What sexy bitches thing?" Marluxia asked.

"Don't you remember? Up until three days ago, the two of you were running around in bikinis, demanding that everyone call you sexy bitches." Axel explained.

The pair shared another look. "We did?"

"Yes! You did!" Saix insisted.

"Then why don't we remember any of this?" Marluxia asked.

At this moment, something in Saïx's mind clicked. They didn't remember what they had been doing for almost four days…Luxord still being missing…it added up too…they totally had something they weren't sharing! "What are you on and where can I get some!?" Saix demanded, shaking them violently.

"I don't make anything in my lab! Nothing you got that! NOTHING!" Vexen said all to quickly to not be dubbed as suspicious.

"Vexen…you said that all to quickly for it to not be dubbed as suspicious…we need to run…before Saix goes berserk." Marluxia whispered harshly.

"Yes…we must flee." Vexen nodded and ran. They ran down the beach, very slowly, and into the sunset….yes that much time has passed.

"Yo, emo freaks…and the pervert." Xigbar said, dulling noting the fact that Axel was all over the bush…quite literally.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Ol' Mansex wants the group together for dinner again. Get up, he made dinner….again." Xaldin explained. They nodded.

"Well, we'll see ya there." Xigbar waved awkwardly, and ran off, Xigbar following very closely…very closely.

They shared a moment of silence.

"I can feel my taste buds melting away already…" Zexion muttered more to himself than anyone else.

XXXX That Night XXXX

The Thirteen members of Organization Thirteen, were all seated around a large fire (curtsy of Axel). Xemnas had made a small dinner of decapitated fish and rubbery plant like materials.

Demyx and Luxord were found deep in the jungle playing strip poker. Demyx's excuse for being found naked at least….that and apparently he had no munny left. Luxord…was curled up in Demyx's clothes, multiple sand dollars, and a few leaves.

No one brought it up because no one wanted to know.

It was now almost dark. Xemnas was next to Saix, but slightly leaning away from him. Zexion on the other side of Saix, and it goes down in sexiness after that. (Meaning Larxene is last! LAST!)

"Umm…Zexion…why is Xemnas leaning away from Saix…I thought he'd be all over him." Marluxia asked.

"Saix took the offensive and it scared the hell out of Xemnas…" Zexion explained. "I think he likes Saix when he was the one being defensive and Xemnas was the one forcing…" Marluxia nodded.

Xemnas poked Saix. "Can you…umm….go back to being that Heartless bastard you used to be….your freaky grinning is starting to freak me out."

"My dear Superior, I am a Heartless."

"You know what I meant." Xemnas hissed, earning a glare from Saix. He did not like being hissed at…it reminded him of that snake that almost ate him….stupid snake.

"No my dear. I do not know what you mean." Saix said gently.

Vexen (who was three people down from Marluxia) stood up and tapped Xemnas on the shoulder. "Xemnas, Saix has…memory problems when it comes to his…berserk ness…if that is what you want him to do." Xemnas nodded, and began to poke Saix harder and at a quicker pace.

"Would you cut that out? You're gonna make me mad…" Saix threatened.

At the word 'mad' Demyx, Axel, and Roxas twitched. They were always at the retaliation end of Saïx's rage…if not Sora…but he wasn't here….meaning they would be injured…somehow.

"That's the point!" Xemnas mumbled, and began to poke him vigorously. Saïx's eye twitched as Xemnas's finger went between his ribs. Axel grabbed Roxas and pulled him away, behind Xigbar and Xaldin. Demyx scrambled to his knees, falling over multiple times, but still managed to get behind Larxene.

"Larxene! Help me! Your ugliness will scared Saix away!" Demyx cowered into a ball.

Xemnas began to poke with two hands! Count them! Two! One between the ribs and the other in the temple…this was sure to piss Saix off….greatly…

Saix growled. "Will you cut that out?" Xemnas shook his head.

"Not until you become the old Saix…the new Saix is a little….freaky…" Demyx and Zexion nodded, causing Saix to growl more.

Xemnas began to stab Saix with one of his light beams. Which made small indents in Saïx's skin, but healed over quickly.

Okay…Xemnas….Please….Stop….Poking….Me…" Saix said slowly, and in between each

poke. "Okay, that IT!" Saix stood up quickly. "You're really starting to make me made with all the damn poking! CUT IT OUT!" Xemnas began to poke Saix in the leg with his light beams.

"Not. Until. You. Go. Berserk!" Xemnas said slowly, and in between each vigorous poke.

Saïx's eye twitched and his teeth began to elongate.

"Very good….now continue with your transformation…the moon is right above you! You can do it!" Xemnas said, happily…or as happily as a person who was forcing the most dangerous man in the Organization, and who was most likely to eat his head, into a berserk state, could.

"Xemnas, is this really smart? I mean, Saix might…kill you." Marluxia said from behind a very delirious Luxord.

"Shut up Flower Man. I'm fixing the mind of my love!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Its not going to work…" he muttered.

"Shut up and go back to lusting after Demyx you emo whore!" Xemnas yelled, stabbing with a renewed vigor.

"Lusting…after….Demyx?" Zexion said slowly, and looked up into the eyes of Demyx.

"You like me?" Demyx asked slowly.

"No! Nothing more than a friend! I swear!" Zexion defended himself. Demyx let out a relived sigh.

"No one cares about your problems!" Marluxia hissed. "We're trying to pretend we're not here…if Saix suddenly realizes we are…there is no help for us…"

"But…he doesn't have his weapon." Roxas murmured, and winced at a particularly low growl coming from Saix. "He cant cause that much damage…"

The group shook their heads sadly. "My poor, foolish friend…you have no idea what Saix is capable of." Axel said, patting Roxas's head.

"Don't you understand that we gave Saix his weapon for our safety!?" Xaldin whispered loudly.

"Your own….safety…?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Run! Go to the trees!" Marluxia yelled, and dashed off into the tree. Literally. Axel dragged Demyx and Roxas up the tree, who was closely followed by Zexion and Xigbar. Xaldin and Vexen dived behind a bush. Larxene kicked Lexaeus into a tree, and he curled up on himself, taking on the look of a rather large boulder, letting Larxene hide behind him.

"Oh no! We forgot Luxord!" Vexen almost yelled.

"Its to late now…" Xaldin said.

And, of course…it was. Saix had gone full Berserk mode. His teeth were fanged, his hair frayed, and eyes glowed a bright yellow. Of course though…the look would have been much more frightening if Saix was in his Organization Cloak…but he was in a pair of loose fitting black pants and a dark midnight blue t-shirt. So the look was almost lost…but still, the though of what Saix could do…kept them away.

"Finally!" Xemnas cheered. Luxord cocked his head in confusion.

"What? I don't get it…" Luxord said slowly.

"Xemnas…" Saix said in a low growl.

"Yes my dear Saix?" Xemnas said. His voice was of a man gone insane. Or one of someone who has no fucking idea what kind of danger he is in. the latter sounded right.

"I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU!" Saix yelled, tackled him. Xemnas gave a gurgled scream from underneath.

Larxene took a chance and dragged Luxord away from the fray…or the murder…it defiantly looked like murder.

"How about we….leave…before Saix realizes that we're still here." Vexen suggested.

"Yes…I agree." Zexion nodded, and along with the others, ninja'd away from Saix and Xemnas.

XXXX

Instead of them all going to their own houses, they curled up in Marluxia, Vexen, and Luxord's home. And although the house was the farthest away, the could hear a gurgled scream, or even the muffed smack of either a claw in the face, or a tree in the face. Either one made Axel, Demyx, and Roxas cringe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-…….!!!! (cries) it took me way to long to make this chapter! And I don't really like it either! GRRR! Okay…the next chapter WILL be better and it WILL further the relationship of Saix and Xemnas…(( next chapter will be better! …I just needed to get this out there…it has almost no reason XD))

If anyone is confused….or lost…or whatever, you can ask a question and I will answer…but don't say 'what's going on' that is WAY to vague.


	10. Aftermath

A/N- Blood, and more foul language than the other chapters…

**Aftermath**

Time: 11:25 A.M Wednesday

Location: Luxord, Vexen, and Marluxia's living room.

The next day started out…somewhat normally. But of course, not all mornings with the Organization started out with eleven of them attempting to disentangle their limbs from each other. Lets just say that if Xemnas and/or Saix were to walk into Vexen, Marluxia, and Luxord's living room at that moment, they would believe that they missed out on the biggest orgy in the world.

"Damnit! Axel that is my leg!"

"Hold still whoever you are, I want my arm back!"

"Someone's on my leg! I cant feel my legs!"

"Someone just kicked me in the face! I swear if I find out who did that, I'll let Xaldin have his stabby way with you!"

"…"

"Xigbar…that sounds kinky."

"Only you would think that Axel."

"Well, at least I don't have wet dreams about Mr. Berserk like some emo person I know…"

"He does not!"

"How would you know, Demyx!?"

"Shut up!"

"Gasp, the emo speaks…"

"FUCKER! Someone kicked me in the balls!"

"…!?"

"Larxene…you don't have balls…"

"Oh shit…"

"I knew it!"

"You knew nothing!"

"You're a TRANSVESTITE!"

"Oh My GAWD! I made out with you!"

"But wasn't it magical?"

"But, I'm the only straight one in the Organization!"

"And that's exactly why you don't get any Lexaeus…" And at this point, Lexaeus began to cry very unmanly tears.

"Now you've made him cry Vexen." Larxene pouted, and begun to comfort the crying man.

"Someone's hand is on my ass…oh, never mind, its Vexen's…" Marluxia muttered, and glomped Vexen, and started having a crazy make-out session that looked so primal that it had a possibility of turning into a hot and steamy sex session.

And that was a scary site to see. Body fluids everywhere…and lets move on….

So the others quickly made a swift retreat outside once the primal moaning started.

"Now where?" Zexion asked. "We cant go back in there in risk of getting sprayed by bodily fluids, and we cant wander around the beach to long for the same reason."

"Zexion is right, but I think we should at least go and see if Xemnas is alive…" Roxas chimed in, for it's the only way he'll ever get noticed.

"Yes. We must find our fallen comrade!" Xaldin proclaimed, and punched his puffed-out chest.

"Xaldin," Xigbar started. "We're an organization, not an army."

And with that the group of nine left to find Xemnas. With Xaldin pondering the difference between Organizations and the Army. Soon, they conquered the treacherous journey to the beach where they were last night.

Upon reaching it, they found torn pieces of black cloak, bits of silver hair, and one bloody boot…

"Well, this is a little eerie…" Demyx mumbled, and poked at the bloody sleeve of a black (now almost entirely red) cloak.

"I thought red didn't show on black clothes…" Xigbar added, picking up a pant leg (without the leg thank god). "But apparently I was wrong…"

"I wonder were they are…" Zexion mumbled to know one in particular, and climbed up onto Luxord's shoulders. "I don't see anyone."

"What about that eerily red bush?" Axel asked, pointing towards, you guessed it, a bush.

"Hmm…" Roxas pondered. Zexion jumped off Luxord, and waddled over to the bush.

"Xemnas? Are you in there?" Zexion poked it one more time for good measure, and was rewarded by getting tackled by Saix.

"Don't fucking poke me!" yelled a very, bloody Saix. He was still in 'cool down mode' as most called the stage between berserk and back to 'normal'. "Oh, you're not Xemnas…"

"Umm…" Zexion 'hummed', trying to push himself out from under Saix. "Why are you covered in blood."

Saix sat back, and cocked his head to the side. "Oh, its not mine. I don't know were it came from though…" Saix said, and gave a crooked smile as he started drawing swirls in the blood on his arm.

"How long have you been sitting in the bush?" Xigbar asked, throwing the pant leg into the water.

"Hmm…" Saix took his index finger, and thumb. Pointing the index finger at the sun, and his thumb at the horizon. "I don't know…"

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "But you just measured it…"

"You're point you little bastard?" Saix growled.

Now, there were a few things wrong with Saïx's 'cool down mode'. The first was the fact that it was really easy for him to go back into berserk mode. The second would be that, his mind seemed like it collapsed. He would have trouble thinking, and…he would act weird…like the time he did the hokey pokey all by himself, while in cool down mode.

There were also only two ways to deal with Saix while he was I this state. One was to completely ignore him, and two was to be friendly with him and hope that he remembers your kindness the next time he tries to disembody you with a butter knife…poor Axel…still has those scars too.

"urgh…I-I'm up here…" a bloody hand (still connected to the equally bloody arm), dropped in front of Demyx's face which in an amazing chain reaction, caused him to faint on top of the newly discovered she-man, Larxene, who in turn landed face down in the still crying, Lexaeus's chest.

"Holy shit….how'd you get in a tree?" Axel asked, pointing Luxord up the tree while Luxord went to retrieve him.

"Saix threw me."

Saix gasped. "Xemmy! What happened?!" Saix asked, crawling over to Xemnas's defeated form.

Xemnas had a shallow cut on his forehead, the shape of an 'x', that would quickly heal and leave no mark. His arm looked like some little girl played jump rope with it, his legs had long gashes down the length on them, and on closer inspection of Saïx's slowly shortening nails, there were indeed flesh and blood on them (Eww). His chest however, was a different story. It looked like a small child's coloring book, but the child only had a red crayon.

And the fact that Saix could never remember anything that he did while berserk didn't help anything at the moment.

"What happened?! You mauled me! Like some rabid lion! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Xemnas yelled, to the best of his abilities, and through his scratched throat.

Saix growled deeply, and his fangs began to grow again. "Don't you fucking start with me! You started this you bitch."

Xemnas squeaked, and wriggled away from Saix. "Keep him away from me!"

"Geez, all the other times he wants Saix next to him, and when he finally is, Xemnas wants nothing to do with him…" Xaldin pondered, something that he was doing a lot of today.

"Xemmy…I want to know what happened…" Saix said, nudging closer. Xemnas started twitching. "Xemmy…tell me what happened…why am I covered with blood?"

"Because! You almost killed me!" Xemnas yelled at Saïx's face.

Saix blinked. "I would never do that! You are my superior! I cant kill you!"

"Well you almost did!"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh my fucking god! Shut the hell up!" Xaldin yelled, smacking Saix in the back of the head. And in a flash of blue hair, Saix fell forward, (so clichéd), and landed heavily on Xemnas, lips locked. "Oops…"

Saix and Xemnas were both wide eyed, confused, and shocked.

"Uh, I think we'll…get going now. We just came to make sure Xemnas was alive…and well…" Axel couldn't continue. His eyes were glued to Xemnas and Saix. Xemnas, who seemed to be getting into the kiss and obviously guiding Saix along, and then there was Saix. Who was so utterly clueless and blissfully ignorant, that if Xemnas was in the shape, he could have flipped Saix over and screwed him into the sand and Saix wouldn't even remember a thing when his cool down mode was over and he was back to his normal moody self.

"Its kinda freaky to watch your superior and the scariest man in the Organization make out…?" Roxas offered, to which Axel only nodded.

Xigbar and Xaldin quickly picked up Demyx, letting Larxene to get off Lexaeus, and they ran. They ran far and fast. For one reason, Xemnas was getting REALLY into the kiss, and another was that Saix was steadily going in reverse and back into berserk ness. Which, could make for one fell of a wild make-out session, or lead Xemnas into loosing his tongue…which would be kinda funny in a very sadistic way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Woohoo! Another chapter! Yes this story will end in about….maybe 4 or 5 more chapters…I dunno but no more than 5. Anyway, review and tell me how I did.

P.S- If I offended anyone about the whole Larxene thing...I'm sorry


	11. The whole title wont fit XD

**The falling apart of the Organization's mind**

Time: 10:35 A.M Thursday Morning

Location: Everywhere…I guess…

**Xigbar**

Xigbar groaned in frustration. He was absolutely bored out of his MIND! There was absolutely nothing to do! He had accomplished everything there was to do on this god forsaken island within the first three days. Which was fishing, fishing, climbing a tree, fishing, chopping down a tree, and more fishing.

It was safe to say that fishing was officially the most boring sport in the history of the world…or worlds…whatever.

Xigbar threw himself onto the sand in a somewhat disserted part of the wide beach. His only company was a lone crab.

'…'

THAT WAS IT!

"I got it!" Xigbar announced to no one in particular. "I have yet to taste the sweet meat of a crab!"

And that poor little crab, turned its crabby little head, and looked confused. What was this crazed man with one eye talking about crab meat?…OMG! He was a crab!!!

In a panicked race, the crab scurried in the opposite direction of Xigbar, who was desperately attempting to jump on it, or at least tackle it.

"Damn crab! Come back here and become food!"

**Xaldin **

Xaldin was in much of the same boat (metaphorically of course) as Xigbar. Only, his boredom was brought on by the fact that the one and only girl in the Organization was in fact a guy…

This had upset him greatly.

Larxene was his only tie to believing that he was straight…but now. He had to face the fact that he wasn't.

It wasn't his fault his totally awesome sideburns almost screamed 'GAY'. At least….that's what Axel told him. But Axel might have been using gay in the way of it was stupid, or in the way of the normal way of gay, which was gay with men.

Xaldin fingered his sideburns in thought.

Was he really gay? They said that Lexaeus was the only straight one in the organization. But he was straight…right?

He never made out with another guy- oh wait…Axel's Birthday Party. Damn Xigbar, and my weakness for alcoholic drinks…

But, the real question was: Are my sideburns sexy enough?

**Vexen and Marluxia**

Vexen groaned, and rolled over Marluxia's sleeping form. Marluxia always fell asleep after their…uh…escapades…or how ever a person would wish to say it. (SEX!)

Sometimes Marluxia was a real wet blanket. And everyone thought that HE was…well guess what! Nope! Vexen sighed, and started poking Marluxia's cheek. Marluxia moaned and mumbled something. Vexen ignored it, and examined the living room. No one had come back since yesterday, so the didn't know were anyone was.

But maybe…it was for the better. Whenever he and Marluxia 'got at it' it always turned into a mess. Like at Axel's Birthday party. Such a mess…

There were a few blood splatters on the west wall, and a few odd stains on the northern wall. How they got there Vexen had no idea. They weren't even NEAR that wall.

"Damnit Marluxia, wake up…" Vexen prodded Marluxia again. "I'm horny…" still no answer. "Fine then, I'll just probe your anal cavity."

**Lexaeus and Larxene**

"Please! Will you just listen to me!" Larxene pleaded.

"No! You fucking lied to me! I made out with you at Axel's Birthday party, and I thought I was straight, and here you are, a guy." Lexaeus sighed. "Does that mean I'm gay?"

Larxene gave him a small smile. "Depends." Larxene started. "If I don't shave for a week, will you still think I'm attractive?"

Lexaeus made a disgruntled face. "You shaved your legs?"

"And a few other places…but yes."

"I don't know…I don't really like hairy things…"

"Is that why the cat Zexion was looking after disappeared?"

"I didn't kill it, if that's what you think."

"Good. That would be mean! Kittens are so cute. don't you think so?"

"Their to fluffy…freaks me out."

"You're weird."

"I know that. I look like I weight 200 and something pounds, and really Saix could throw me across a room."

"Doesn't that just mean that Saix has a hell of a lot of muscles?"

"No, it just means he's awesome."

"What?"

"Well he is. Admit it."

"Well of course he is! He's damn sexy! But no one cane have him because Xemnas has to be so damned selfish."

"Maybe…we could get rid of Xemnas, then we would have a chance with Saix."

"We could…but Saix will probably get pissed that we're trying to seduce him."

"True…"

"To much of a problem…"

"Yeah, forget that then."

**Zexion**

"Mr. Fuzzykins!" Zexion cried. "Were are you!? I'm lonely!"

Zexion sighed. He really missed that kitty. They might have called him emo but what do THEY know?! Huh? Emos can get lonely too sometimes!

Zexion sniffed. " I want a friend…"

Zexion took a deep breath and began to sing. "One is the loneness number that you'll ever know!"

**Saix and Xemnas**

"Saix…that was awesome."

"It was a fucking kiss…get over it." Saix scoffed.

"But…it was magical!"

"I went berserk on you and almost bit your tongue off."

"That made it all the more wild."

"You have fucking issues."

"Yes but YOU made out with me! So now YOU have issues!"

"What the hell have I done?"

**Axel and Roxas**

"I need a lot of beer."

"Don't forget the-"

"Already got those, Roxas!" Axel grinned, writing more things onto his list.

"This Birthday party will be even more awesome than LAST year!"

"…um…Roxas can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Axel, my love?"

"Well, what DID happen at my party last year?"

Roxas sweat dropped. "Uh, well. A lot of things actually."

"Like what?"

"Well…Vexen and Marluxia 'did it' on the floor…it was a mess, fluids everywhere. And Xigbar got Xaldin drunk and they made out in the corner…sort of, and Zexion and Saix were being somewhat social. Which was good. It was fun! Do bad you passed out within the first hour."

"Yeah." Axel sighed. "This year I will not touch a single alcoholic drink!"

Roxas gasped. "Do you mean it!?"

Axel nodded. "Not a drop!"

"Oh Axel!" Roxas cried, and glomped him. "Axel! This is fabulous!"

"I know. I am fabulous."

**Demyx**

Demyx was currently sitting in a tree, plucking random strings on his sitar. From here, he could see everything. Well everything except for whatever Vexen and Marluxia were doing in their house. He didn't really want to know what they were doing anyway.

He could see Xemnas and Saix have a conversation, and Saix was getting depressed. He could tell. Whenever Saix got depressed he would lump forward, and put his face in his hands. It was kinda funny actually.

Demyx pulled a string, then another. And when his fingers started to pull the stinger that made a tune, he immediately knew the song he was playing.

"_Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Won't stop playing, no, no, no" _

Demyx grinned, and continued pulling strings.

"_Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Play my sitar night and day  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Connect it to my stereo  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh  
I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh" _Demyx squeed, and took a bow, momentarily forgetting he was in a tree, and tumbled out of it.

**Luxord**

Luxord sighed. He had been listening to a very nice song. But then it ended. Which made Luxord mad. You wouldn't like it when Luxord's mad! When he's mad, he gets angry, and when he's angry, he gets violent!, and yes he was totally making this up to make himself feel important.

Luxord groaned, and thumped the sand. "Bored…need gamble."

"Whaahh!" Luxord looked up just in time to see an ass falling down on him.

"Demyx!" Luxord squeaked, and huggled Demyx.

"Luxord! Were you listening to me sing?"

"Yes! And might I say, it was lovely."

Demyx blushed. "Oh, your so nice when you're not insane!"

"How kind of you to say that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- totally random! …not that any of my other chapters weren't XD. Well, this was longer than any of the other chapters I've ever written. I feel special about that! YAY FOR ME!

Note: I do NOT own the Sitar song. It is by Dr. Bombay. Not me. So...yay...it's an awesome song though! WOO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SUPER SPECIAL EXTRA STORY! **(Woohoo.)

Cloud groaned. Squall- sorry LEON- had been moody since his stupid cat went missing. Stupid cat. It was the cause of many sleepless nights, and many un-in-the-mood Squall's.

To put it simply, Cloud was not a happy man. He had not 'gotten any' in over five days, and he was starting to think he'd never get fucked again. Yeah he was the uke, but that meant nothing damn it! What happened to the Squall that would poke him in the ass until he gave in?! WHERE DID HE GO I ASK!

Cloud jumped, and almost dropped his tenth cup of coffee (which is not healthy to drink that many might I add) that day, when a loud 'squee' emitted from the living room.

Cloud rushed into the room to find Squall on his hands and knees, with his ass in the air (yummy). "Squall, what the hell are you doing?"

"Cloud!" Squall squeaked, turning around, and sitting up straight. "Guess what! Mr. Fuzzykins came home!"

"Thank God." Cloud sighed. That fricken cat was finally home, maybe he'd finally get lucky tonight.

"But, I have some good news and bad news." Squall started. Cloud's eyes widened. "The good news is, that you're finally gonna get lucky tonight!"

"YES!" Cloud cheered. He was tempted to do a little dance, but was afraid that it would ruin his already bruised reputation. "Wait…what was the bad news then?"

"Well, it seems that we have been rubbing off onto Mr. Fuzzykins…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he's gay." Squall said, picking up the cat, and hugging him. The cat mewed. "And that's not even the weirdest part, he has REALLY bad taste in men."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well. I didn't find him. Cid did. Apparently, Cid got more acquainted with Fuzzy than he would have liked. He has a strong possibility of being mentally scared for the rest of his life…"

All Cloud could say to that was a simple: "Eww…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- YAY! Okay, I'll make the next chapter…whenever. Tell meh what you think!


	12. In All Seriousness

Note: This is a…serious…ish…chapter. I guess. I don't really know. Besides that, there is a somewhat angsty Saix, but that's not new. I am attempting to answer everything I have left open since whatever chapter that I started having things with an open-ish ending. Yay me!

Thanks to everyone reviewing! It makes me feel special! Cookies to you! …or maybe even cake to the ones who have given me more reviews ;)

**In All Seriousness **

Time: 12:00 A.M Friday

Location: The roof of Xemnas, Saix, and Zexion's home.

The cool sea air blew gently, but yet strong enough to piss Saix off, cause every single time, EVERY TIME, it would fly into his face, some would get in his mouth, and sometimes it would get stuck in the little lines of his scar, making his face feel itchy.

All in all, Saix was very unhappy. But then again, when was he every happy?…well he did smile that one time…wait no the was a smirk, that's not the same…woo off topic…

"Yo, Saix." Saix grumbled, and looked over the edge of the house to see Xemnas smiling at him, seeming quiet pleased with himself.

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions…"

"Like?"

Xemnas frowned. "Can I come up there?"

"Its not my house."

"…is that a yes or a no?"

Saix sighed, and answered with a reluctant: "…yes."

Xemnas grinned, his creepy little smile, and climbed up the side of the house, and crawled over to Saix. "So…why are you up here?"

"To get away from the new couple." At this, Xemnas looked positively confused.

"New couple?" Saix nodded, and pointed to a group of tree's not far away. Xemnas followed the finger, and almost choked on air.

Demyx and Luxord sat underneath a tree, cuddling, and doing that 'I love you' 'no I love you' thing. It made him sick…almost. Of course, if it was him and Saix doing that. But, no matter how extensive and vast his imagination and creativity was, he could not for the life of him, imagine them doing anything like that.

"I love you, Luxxy." Demyx cooed, making Saix gag.

"I bet you, that I love you too!"

"Well, that's a bet you just won!" Demyx giggled, and curled up closer, if the was even possible, to Luxord.

Saix was positively grossed out, and Xemnas noticed this.

"Saix…why does that bother you?" Saix gave Xemnas a 'are-you-fucking-serious' look. "…well, yeah it's a little creepy. And yes, I suppose they don't have to be so mushy…but, you seem more disturbed by it. Do you like Demyx."

Saix coughed, choked on air, and almost fell off the roof. "W-what!?"

"You heard me!"

"No! Are you insane!? I don't like _Demyx_" he scoffed.

"Really now?" Xemnas said, as slyly as he possibly could. "Then why is it, that a few chapters-err- DAYS ago, you two were giving each other weird looks that looked seriously like you two wanted to drop down and fuck each other senseless??"

Saïx's eyes bulged, and he tried not to scream, for one, so Demyx's attention would not be drawn to them, and two, he did not want to give Xemnas the pleasure of seeing Saix completely flip out, and show more emotion that Squall on a good day. "I do not like Demyx. And if you are talking about the day that I think you are talking about, I did not wish to do that…nor do I want to."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Xemnas chuckled slightly, and poked Saix in the ribs.

"Let me finish, and haven't you learned your lesson about poking me?" Xemnas nodded quickly. "That's what I thought. Now, Demyx is actually a good person to be around. Same with Zexion when he isn't going all emo on you. It was purely nothing more that a look of 'what-the-hell-is-Xemnas-talking-about' look." Saix said stiffly.

"B-but…" 

"No, it was nothing more."

"Well, I heard the other day, well overheard, Axel and Roxas saying something about Demyx liking you…a lot. Apparently he drew something in the sand. Or something. I don't really know."

"Even if Demyx liked me, I think he's more than happy with his new…person. And I don't remember any drawing, and why the hell are we talking about Demyx for?"

Xemnas shrugged. "Lack of any creativeness to create a different topic."

Saix nodded. "Uh…Xemnas, why are you so set on me being with you?"

Xemnas was completely shocked. Saix would never mention Xemnas's attempts to anyone, even under torture. Although he would probably enjoy that…the freaky little sadist.

"…I don't know…"

"You're doing that shifty eye thing. Now answer me, cause I know you're lying."

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me again…YES honestly! My god, and you call yourself our superior."

"Well, your beautiful, smart, and cunning. Although you have the temper, and the death glare to rival Squall's…why do we keep using him as an example?" Saix shrugged. "You have never given he a reason to not trust you, and you're the most loyal person I've ever met. I love how you're always so focused, even when you're off in your own little world. And how you always watch the moon. Like it has all the answers in the world. I find it all endearing, but I love your eyes most of all." Xemnas smiled kindly.

Saix raised an eyebrow. "My eyes?"

"Yes. Remember how a long time ago, I told you that your eyes are the only thing you cant control when it comes to emotions?" Saix shook his head from side to side. Xemnas chuckled quietly. "They tell how you really feel. Especially when you are I your berserk form. They become the most interesting shade of bright yellow, gold. They almost glow…"

"Alright I get it. I have a feeling that if I don't stop this you're going to go on and on about my eyes."

"Damn straight!"

Saix smiled slightly. His lips opening only a little to show off his sharpened, white, teeth. "Weather you know it or not, I actually…kinda…appreciate that you actually care." Saix half mumbled, twisting his hands in his lap.

Xemnas's smile only grew. "I knew it! I knew you always liked the attention."

Saix scowled. "I might, but that doesn't mean that you have to glare at every person I talk to!"

Xemnas gasped, as if he was offended by that. "I do not!"

"You do to! You glared at Demyx every time he asked me where the hell you put the cookie dough!"

"Are you saying I hid the cookie dough?!"

"I know you did! And you only hid it because I had said something about me liking cookies, but Demyx always ate the cookie dough on me! So you hid them, and then told me where you hid it."

"…oh yeah!"

"And then there was the time you burnt down Marluxia's conservatory because I had become mildly interested in the Moon Lily, and you thought I was 'spending to much time with him'."

"Heh…" Xemnas had the decency to look a little guilty.

"And then last year, at Axel's birthday party, you over spiked Axel's drink so he would pass out and stop trying to get me the drink a little."

"Oh…that was kinda funny though…"

"And then that one time, at band camp…"

"…What?"

Saix laughed. It was low, and for once didn't come out like a hiss, like every other time it did when Saix talked. "It was a movie Zexion and Demyx made me watch a while ago. Really kinda stupid. Defiantly not my kind of movie."

"What kind of movies do you like?" Xemnas asked, already having a small idea of what Saïx's answer was going to be.

"Have you ever heard of the movie House of a Thousand Corpses?"

Just the name of that movie gave Xemnas shivers. "…no."

"Oh, then you got to watch it." Saix smiled deeply, and leapt to his feet. "Come on!" Saix held out his hand, and helped Xemnas up once he took the offer. "it's a fantastic movie! Good thing I never leave home without it! Do you have popcorn? I always get hungry when watching that movie…its weird…but oh my god! Its awesome!"

The rest of that night/day was spent with Saix and Xemnas curled up on the couch in their small home, watching the movie. Although Xemnas was more or less cowering into Saïx's side, positively terrified by the movie, and Saix watching it intently, vigorously eating popcorn, and commenting or even laughing at the poor idiotic people that were about to be chopped up.

Saix was a sick man. And Xemnas loved him anyway, and Saix gladly accepted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Woot another chapter done….this was completely random, but nonetheless important, like all the chapters…but I think one chapter I could do without.

Sorry to anyone who liked to movie Band Camp, I have never seen it, and have no intention of seeing that movie. My movie choices are more…I don't know the word…but like Saïx's. The House of a Thousand Corpses, I first saw when I was 10. And I loved it! OMG! So much amazing ness. I watched it with my friend and she did the Xemnas thing, and practically buried her face in my shoulder…the weenie.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it, if that didn't clear up any confusion from any other chapters…which I don't think it did, just tell me in a PM or review, I'll answer it. Peace!


	13. Through Zexion's Eyes

**Through Zexion's Eyes**

Time: 8:45 A.M Saturday

Location: Zexion's bedroom

Zexion yawned, and stretched, hearing the satisfying pop of multiple vertebrae well…popping. He had counted…then read how many vertebrae people were supposed to have, but he forgot. Just because he was smart didn't mean he had a good memory.

Speaking…or thinking…of terrible, his little kitty had been nowhere and he was sad…and also…his human cat had never come to bed. Which puzzled him. And after two days of searching for Mr. Fuzzykins and not finding him, Zexion wanted to be emo with someone! And who better to be emo with than the embodiment of mental sadism, Saix.

Zexion got up, and lazily dressed in a black robe, that look suspiciously more like a dress. But no one would know…they would never know. Especially since their standard cloaks themselves looked like funky dresses. So they would just think it was a cheap knockoff of their cloaks. Zexion marveled at his own brilliance.

"I'm so genius." But we all know, that if someone actually says that they are a genius, it almost automatically means that they aren't.

Zexion walked into the hall, and follow the sound of a low buzz.

He entered the living room to find the TV on, but with a blue screen, meaning the TV could have been on all night for all he knew.

He turned it off, and his eyes landed on an all to familiar movie box. "Oh my gawd!" Zexion picked it up. "I cant believe he watched this without me! He knows I love watching it…even if its only cause its funny to watch Saix so focused on something, and that he occasionally misses his mouth when eating…" Zexion pouted, and placed the box down.

Sighing, he turned around to find his human kitty…snuggled up against the evil kitty theft-ing man. Saix had his knees drawn up close to his chest, one arm lazily wrapped around his knees, the other clutching an empty bowl, and his head resting on Xemnas's shoulder.

Xemnas had his head back, resting it on the back of the couch at a tilted angle so he faced Saix, one arm went behind Saix, and can to rest on Saïx's hip on the side closest to where Zexion stood, and the other hand was lying in the bowl, that was formally filled with popcorn.

"Awww…Kodak Moment!" Zexion ran to the other room, fetched his camera, hoped that he didn't use all the pictures on Mr. Fuzzykins, and ran back to the living room.

Luckily they had not moved…much. Well Xemnas's hand was more or less on Saïx's ass than on his hip, but close enough, it was still cute.

Zexion took the picture, and ran as fast as he could, when Saix twitched at the flash.

XXXX Other side of Beach/Marluxia and Vexen's House (10:30 A.M). XXXX

Zexion finally came to a stop in front of Marluxia's house, out of breath, and clutching the camera like it was a life line.

"Hey, what's up?" Vexen asked, walking up to him from the waters edge where Marluxia was collecting…yes…water lilies. "Hey, nice camera…wait…you've had that for the past two weeks and never used it!? What's wrong with you man!?"

"Vexen! Shut up, I used the camera."

"For what? Taking pictures of Saix sleeping? Or that damned cat that mysteriously appeared then disappeared?" Marluxia asked, coming to join them.

"Err…" Truthfully, he used the camera for both. The first night he had sent all night either taking pictures of Saix, drinking coffee, and just staring at him. It was quiet amusing. "…both."

Vexen sighed. "Fine, but why do you have it now?"

"A Kodak moment came up and I was in dire need to capture that moment for eternity. You see, that particular moment had been so cute and heart warming that it would have pained me to not have taken the picture, but alas, the object of this desired picture awoke after the flash went off, for I had forgotten about it, and thus here I am, hoping they do not realize that it was I, the Great Ninja Zexion that had taken the moment."

"…what?"

"Marluxia, it means that he saw Saix and Xemnas curled up together, thought it was cute, took the picture, but they woke up, and he fled like the coward he is." Vexen answered calmly.

"Wow…your good. But I'm no coward. They watch House of a Thousand Corpses last night and…"

"WHAT!?" Vexen shuddered, and huddled close to Marluxia. "Is that the only movie they watched?"

"I don't know. But Saix never leaves without that movie…he might have brought the…others." Zexion fidgeted.

"Well, if he did, were okay as long as he doesn't watch them all in one night." Vexen and Zexion nodded.

They knew that some movies had driven people to do what they see in them, such as Jackass, Axel attempted a few of those, and ultimately, fractured his skull, broke ten windows, and fell off a moving car, which they didn't even know existed in the World that Never Was.

But movies like HTC (movie that has been said at least 10 times now), Saw, and Hostile, were things that affected Saix in the same way that Jackass affected Axel.

Coincidentally, after watching those movies, Xigbar's eye had mysteriously disappeared during his sleep, he received a scar on his jaw, Saix got the 'X' scar, and Luxord had received a lobotomy.

They believed that it was either Saïx's sick ideas of taking random things that happened in the movies, and combining things from his own twisted mind, or...Saix's weird sadistic attempt at humor.

"Wait…he watched it with Xemnas?" Marluxia asked. Zexion nodded. "AWW! KAWAII!" he squealed

"We are getting that picture printed ASAP."

"Uh…can we wait…I wanted to go back now, I think Saix might have fallen back asleep." Zexion lied lamely.

Vexen pouted, thus was the power of the Organization. The Pout of Doom. It was deadly if used on the right person, but could be equally ineffective if used against someone who had either grown immune, or had used it so much themselves, that it was useless. And Zexion was one of those who had seen it so much, that he had become immune.

"HA! That wont work on me!" Zexion pointed and laughed. He quickly snapped a picture, letting the flash blind the couple, and he sprinted off in the direction he came, knowing full well that he now had no more pictures.

Zexion slowly entered the dark house, and immediately heard noise coming from the TV. "For crying out loud! Were on vacation! We can watch TV at home!" Zexion cried, as he walked into the room to find Saix and Xemnas still curled up, but not as touchy as when they were sleeping…but still touching quiet a bit. It was cute.

"Yeah well…Xemnas wanted to watch this…I kinda like it." Saix said, turning back to the movie.

"It's a happy movie!"

"Yes, but it started out angsty."

"Is that…Finding Nemo?"

"Why yes it is, Zexion!" Xemnas said happily.

"You want to watch?" Saix asked, already moving his feet so he could sit down.

"No, I'm not into happy movies."

"Its not that happy!" Saix scoffed. "Its an epic movie filled with tragedy, drama, and a small amount of angst. It's a very emotional piece that has a deep hidden meaning."

"Saix, you're being defensive and emotional. Its so cute!" Xemnas cooed, and glomped Saix as best he could in his sitting position.

Saix smile. Yes a full blown smile. Perfectly, sharp, white teeth showing, as he almost fell off the couch.

No, Zexion had to admit, they were so fucking CUTE! But Saix…smiling…it kinda freaked him out.

Zexion hadn't realized that he had zoned out into his thoughts, when he was suddenly brought back to find Xemnas on top of Saix, and apparently filling a non-existence heart filled moment with the Luna Diviner.

Now normally Zexion wasn't effected by couple being all…over each other. But, this was different. Saix was his friend, he had absolutely hated Xemnas not even three days ago, and know he was all 'well, Xemnas your not a bad guy, I guess I could give you a chance' which was exactly what he and Demyx and even Axel have been trying to tell him for the past month and a half.

Zexion was more than a little pissed off. "I'm going to go be emo now…" he ground out through clenched teeth, and stomped away, not caring if he was being answered or not.

XXXX 5:28 P.M XXXX(**Note**: No, Zexion was not cutting in his room.)

It had officially been three hours since Zexion had stomped off into his room. He seriously didn't know what to think anymore. Saix seemed…happy with Xemnas now. He could only guess that they had talked over some things the other day, and agreed to at least try at see if their mutual attraction could be more.

Of course 'love' was almost impossible for Saix, and Xemnas knew that. Saix couldn't even fake love like everyone else was able to. It just wasn't in him. And somewhere Zexion knew that it was good that Saix had finally opened up during this vacation, and made a friend in Demyx, and a closer friend with himself.

But somehow, he felt betrayed.

And it hurt.

Zexion stopped poking at the corner of the bed. He had already made a small hole, and had pulled out much of the stuffing inside.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Saix entered in all his blue glory. Zexion almost squeaked, there was way to much blue in his outfit. Although it matched his hair perfectly!

Saix tilted his head at Zexion's shocked expression, but then looked at himself (mainly his clothes), and fidgeted. "It…was the only thing clean…" True that Saix had brought clothes for the two weeks, but with all the time he had spent in the water, he had ended up getting the majority of them wet. "What's up?"

"…are you…being kind?" Zexion asked in disbelief.

"NO! I don't do emotions….you know that." Saix said stiffly. Zexion raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't as effective as when Saix did it. "Alright, Xemnas told me to go talk to you, apparently he thought you looked pissed or something…"

Zexion nodded. "I don't know."

"How can you not know if you're pissed off or not?"

"I'm just confused right now okay?"

Saix shrugged. "Fine with me." Saix glanced at the clock.

"D-did you guys like…talk it out or something?" Zexion asked suddenly, but Saix seemed to be expecting this kind of question.

"I guess…I asked him why he liked me, he said a lot of things, and I suppose I'm not entirely convinced but, I agreed to give him a chance, he…he deserves it." Saix sighed.

Zexion smiled, but it looked more like a bitter smirk. "Yeah, you have been kinda an ass to him."

Saix mocked hurt. "Zexion…how could you say that?"

Zexion snorted playfully. "Your terrible at faking emotions its almost funny."

"And you could do better?"

"I think I can!" Zexion cleared his throat, and started to cry. "Y-you ass! You lied to me…" he paused to let out a pathetic sob. "I-I thought that you loved me! You bastard!"

Zexion coughed, wiped away the tears, and graced Saix with a smug look.

"That was my 'crying-yet-completely-pissed-off' emotion. I've been practicing it for a while…it works great against a lot of people."

Saix mocked him while he explained it. "Yeah whatever….I'm going out, I'm taking a walk while Xemnas is sleeping, I'll see ya later." he limply waved, and left.

Zexion blinked. That had been the most confusing, and seemingly random and useless visit ever.

But still…what Saix had said…it troubled him. '_he deserves it_'

Was he only with Xemnas because he felt bad?

Zexion frowned, and looked out the window. Watching Saix leave the house, and was almost immediately tackled by Demyx and Axel. Probably wondering were he had been yesterday.

Zexion sighed in defeat. He didn't even know what to do anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- OOOHHHH! Mysterious! SPOOKY! XD


	14. Depression as the Days End

**Depression as the Days End**

Time: 9:48 A.M Sunday

Location: The Shore (o.m.g.! A new area! XP)

Zexion's POV (something else that's new!)

_I hate this island, I hate like rock…to freaking pointy…its stabbing my ass. _

I shift to the side to avoid the uneven part of the large rock that I sit upon, and continue my list.

_I hate that tree, I hate this wind…its moving my hair, I hate Demyx for abandoning me for Luxord, I hate that damned Superior…_

Zexion sighed, and pushed his hair away from his eye…the non-covered-by-hair-constantly eye…

_I'm being emo again. THERE WORLD! I admitted it! I AM emo! AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT. …that would have been more effective if I yelled it…_

"…why am I at the shore?" I say to no one in particular. But really, its an excellent question. I remember falling asleep shortly after Saix left yesterday…then I woke up at some god awful hour…or something.

Damnit…no I cant even remember why the hell I came out here…but I'm sure it has something to do with Xemnas…oh yes! His little cooing noises as he and Saix had an early breakfast.

"Disgusting…" I mutter. And it is! Honestly, who wants to be around when your best friend is plastering a fake smile onto his cold, indifferent face just to make someone else happy. "Pathetic."

"Zexion…" I turn, although I already know that the heated voice belongs to non other than our very own fire wielder.

"Yes?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. Hell, I can only act pleasant for so long…and almost two whole weeks is a record for me. Gold stars for me.

"Your being unreasonable." Axel sighed.

Gasp. Axel is being serious. I didn't know he had it in him. "How so?"

"You were on Xemnas's side before. Why the sudden change? I though that, like me and Demyx, that you'd be happy for Saix and Xemnas." Axel explained. He's so much easier to be with without that little whore Roxas. (a/n- sorry to Roxas fans, I personally don't have a problem with him).

"I would be…" I let the sentence hang for a moment. "…if Saix isn't with him only for debt."

Axel's features contort to that of utter confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Saix said it himself. Maybe not in those words exactly, but…close to it. He told me that Xemnas deserved it…"

"Is that supposed to mean that Saix is thinking to highly of himself?"

"No, he meant that Xemnas has tried so hard, that Saix is even beginning to pity him."

Axel mouth resembled an 'o'.

"Oh your smart."

"WHAT!?"

"I cant believe we didn't just see it in the first place. Instead we kept trying to push them together, knowing damn well that Saix could never fully deny Xemnas anything. He's to damn loyal…believing Xemnas can give him back his life…"

Axel thought for a moment. "You've been thinking deeply about this…haven't you." Axel then gained a knowing smile. "Ya know Zexion, you could always try to…how you say, persuade, Saix to stop attempting something so meaningless. That is, of course, if you feel so strongly about it."

I gasped, choked, glared, and almost fell over. So much emotion. Gasp. How would I ever be able to control it all? (sarcasm). "W-what?! How could you even THINK something like that?!"

Axel snorted. "Like it isn't so obvious that its almost smacking everyone in the face yelling 'here I am, acknowledge me!'"

I glared. '_Who the hell does Axel think he is? I'm totally his superior and could kick his ass if I wanted to!…if only I brought my book of doom! WAHHHH! _( mental anguish tears).' (an- the fact that in the game that Axel killed Zexion is ignored by me…sorry if I ruined that for anyone).

"Its true Zexion. Admit it."

"Fine." I grumbled. Half of me cant believe that I just admitted to liking Saix to Axel ,and the other half is relieved to finally have the weight off my chest.

"Good. Now…your gonna need a lawyer…"

"A what?" I ask.

"Ya know, those big scary guys in the suits or leather, that solve problems harshly. You'll need one for dealing with Xemnas. And it wouldn't hurt to act nicer around Saix…or in a way that he is comfortable with you acting." Axel explained.

'Wait…a big scary guy? I KNOW SOMEONE THAT'S BIG AND SCARY!' "I know someone big and scary!" I shout, happy at myself for remembering my old friend. Laughing to myself, I pull out my cell phone that I recently remembered that I brought and dialed his number.

"What are you doing?" Axel asks. I hold up a finger, telling him to be silent.

"Yes hello! Its Zexion….yes I know, sorry I haven't called in awhile….look, I need a favor….I need you to help me out with a small problem….yes its Saix again but he isn't the problem per say this time….I know we had fun last time…yes its Xemnas." Axel almost screamed at the deep pitched squeal that emitted from my phone. "I knew you'd be happy….I'll expect to see you soon….yes…yes…okay bye." I close the phone and place it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Axel asked.

I grin evilly. "Oh, you'll find out soon. Very soon." I try my hand at an evil laugh, but yet, mine doesn't even compare to his…

XXXX 11:00 A.M XXXX

I stood in practically the center of the beach-y thing that were living at, waiting for him to arrive. He's late…and that is REALLY unusual. Axel was near-by, he wanted to know who I called. And most importantly, Saix and Xemnas were sitting on the steps to the house.

I grinned insanely, and had to fight the urge to hop, when a shadow loomed over me from above.

"Am I late?!" the shadow asked, in an obvious masked voice.

"Of course not." I answer. By now, attention was drawn to me. And it was awesome.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and a small storm of black feathers, and the shadow landed gracefully on the ground in front of me. (A/N-if you haven't guessed who it is by know…there is no hope for you).

Axel gasped and whimpered in fear as he tried to melt into a tree; Xemnas tried to hid behind Saix, while Saix merely gave a half smile and a wave and greeted him. "Hello Sephiroth."

The silver haired man smiled and returned the wave. "Good Day Saix." Xemnas gasped at the fact that the two were on first name, friendly terms. "Now, what is it that you would like Zexion?"

"WHAT?! You know him?!" Xemnas shrieked.

I laughed a laugh that I made up forever ago. The I'm-sounding-like-a-preppy-schoolgirl-cause-I'm-taking-the-advice-of-a-moron-A.K.A Axel. "Well course I do silly! He's on my speed dial." Sephiroth played his part and leisurely put an arm across my shoulders.

"Oh yes, we are quiet angsty in out group of three…but it seems that our third emo has disappeared on us." Sephiroth said casually.

"You mean Cloud?" Axel asked.

"WHERE!?"

"Sephiroth…calm down. He's not here. You can get him later." I say, patting him on the shoulder. Who knew that Sephiroth had a mental breakdown if he wasn't near Cloud? "No Axel, not Cloud."

"Leon?" Xemnas asked, clutching to Saïx's waist desperately.

"No, Squall was going to be, but then he had to get all 'happy'." I scoffed. If Leon had joined it would have been amazing…but NOO! He had to go run off with Cloud. The jerk.

"It was a disappointing loss for everyone." Sephiroth added. I nodded. "But no, our other member just so happens to be the rag doll you've been dragging around Xemnas."

Saix took this moment to realize that he was alive. "Me?"

"No shit Saix. Get your ass over here, were having a convention." Sephiroth demanded.

"NU!" Xemnas grabbed Saix around the waist again, and held him close. Saix had once again taken on the form of a lifeless rag doll. "You cant have my innocent angel."

Sephiroth blinked. "Innocent?" he turned to me. "He did not just say that." I nodded. This was going to be fun. "Saix? Innocent? That's like…saying Moogles are secretly evil and are hatching a plan this minute to over throw Radiant Garden and soon take over the world. One small lucid shard at a time."

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

A red pompom bounced and shivered even thought it was not cold and there was no wind.

"Kupo? What's wrong?" one small Moogle named Monty asked.

The Moogle, Mog, shook his head, making his pompom bounce. "I don't know." he looked up from the scrolls of paper at his desk. "But somewhere…someone just found out our plan…and told some people."

Monty giggled. "That's silly, kupo! No one could suspect us to attempt a coup on Leon and his gang, and take over Radiant Garden."

Mog laughed at himself. "Of course, kupo. How silly of me! I mean, we look so innocent! No one could possibly suspect us to do anything like that!"

The two moogles laughed, echoing the small room with deep, rumbling roars, and the occasional 'kupo'.

XXXX Back to Island XXXX

I blinked. I could have sworn that I heard a rumor about that. "Hey Sephiroth…" I whisper.

"What?" he hissed, it seemed like I was ruining his fun.

"I heard that Moogles are trying to take over RG…" I answer in the same whispered voice as before.

He blinked…thought…and blinked again. "Alright let me take my last statement back. Saix is as innocent as me."

Xemnas shuddered. "Saix is not a monster…"

This time, Saix snorted with barely hidden laughter. "Have you seen me fight? Ever?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "I bet never, Moonshine." Saix glared at the nickname. "Which is kinda stupid. For all he knows you could be as worthless of a fighter as Demyx and he would've let you join only cause you made his hormones jump."

"Oh burn!" I smiled, raising my hand for a high-five.

"Only in your dreams, emo kid." Sephiroth deadpanned. I forgot Sephiroth loathes physical contact….unless of course it's a little more intimate.

"Want some ice for that burn!" I continue…completely conscious of my being a stupid idiot comebacks.

"Shut up…" Sephiroth warned.

"OH! That was major pwnage! You just got OWNED!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sephiroth yelled, drawing masumane, and letting it rest on my collar bone.

"HA! Know who just got pwned!" Xemnas yelled.

"Are you learning NOTHING?!" Sephiroth shouted.

I remained calm even with Sephiroth's massive sword so close to my neck. Xemnas and him were currently in the middle of a verbal war. Saix on the other hand, looked out of it. Like he was on the edge of the world and watching everyone who stood in the middle. At a distance. Defiantly not the look for someone who was supposedly in a 'happy' relationship.

"What are you doing here anyway!?" Xemnas screamed.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to retaliate, but the stopped, blinked, backed down, and sheathed his sword. "Zexion…why am I here?"

I stand on my tip-toes to whisper into his ear. No one else needs to know my plans. "You're going to distract Xemnas while I try to steal Saix away…"

"Ohhhh….fun!" Sephiroth smirked. "Oh Man Sex!"

"Yes?"

"…you aren't supposed to answer to that…" Sephiroth explained, confused slightly. He shook his head. "Anyway, I have some pretty good stuff that you could…umm….use on Saix. Ya know he likes it kinky." Saix and Xemnas's eyes grew, at the same time, yet for different reasons.

"I do no-"

"ALRIGHT!" Xemnas jumped up, and ran up to Sephiroth who had already started leading him away.

"-not…" Saix finished. He slumped down on the steps in a huff. He was seriously pissed off, his eyes were expressing everything.

"Yo." I said simply, making sure it was safe to approach him.

"What?"

"How is you and…Xemnas?" I ask. Saix grunted. "Can I take that as a 'blah' or as a 'wonderful'?"

"I-….it isn't that its blah…but its not wonderful either." Saix sighed as I sat down next to him, listening intently. "I guess its okay. I feel…different when I'm with him…"he scoffed. "I'm sounding like Larxene…"

"No! No your not." I say, its nice when he opens up…even though he did start sounding like Larxene, it was nice to hear him be so…not anti-social. "Different how?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I think….I think Axel described it best…" and at this point, I remember that Axel was still behind the tree, when someone giggled quietly behind one.

"Axel." I growled, for Saix was to….weird to do so at the moment. I swear this island is making everyone insane.

"Yes?" he asks as he spins out from behind the tree.

"Why are you still here?"

"I have not yet been asked to leave."

"Then leave."

"As you wish my oh-so-angry friend." Axel waves in what can only be called a Cup wave. And although it sounds weird, it was what it looked like. He cupped the air in one hand and rocked it back and forth gently.

"That was weird." Saix stats the obvious.

"This island is making you less observant. You're usually noticing every little thing, and you should have noticed Axel sooner, same with Sephiroth." Saix shrugged. "Fine, what do you mean the Axel described it best?"

"Well…how he feels when he's with Roxas…I, feel the same with Xemnas." Saix finished awkwardly, turning away from me to blush off at the ocean.

I felt as if my imaginary heart was just torn into little bite sized pieces and fed to a Shadow Heartless….again.

"B-but I thought, that you didn't like him."

"I don't know! Do you understand emotions that were long forgotten!? I don't, and unless you can tell me what I feel then shut up." he yells. I wanted nothing more than to shrink into the ground at that moment. "I didn't think so." he hissed, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out. I don't know why, but it felt as if my highly logical brain was on the fritz. I couldn't understand what was going on, or what I was doing until I felt Saïx's cool lips against my own.

I did the first thing I could think of, and that was to slowly massage his lips with my own. But Saix was unresponsive. He was either frozen with shock, or letting his anger boil to blasting point in which case he would lash out at me.

I slowly back away, a slight blush on my usually pale face, as I stared at the sand with no interest. My life felt like it was over as I awaited Saix to speak.

"Why?" his voice, filled with malice asked.

I was shocked out of my revere, and answered. "I-I don't know…"

"Liar." Why was he speaking in one worded…words?

I looked up at his face. It was the most impassive it had been since we had gotten on this god forsaken island.

"So what if I am?" I ask. Bringing back my natural attitude.

"Why? What is so important that you need to lye to me?"

"Because!" I yelled, actually struggling for words. God I would give anything to have the living dictionary, A.K.A Vexen, here to help me out. "Because…."

"Yes?" Oh, so he was going to go back to on worded sentences now?

"I…uh…I-"

"Zexion you have been lying this whole time. I've only met Sephiroth once, this whole thing was made up off the top of your head. I believe that you and Sephiroth know each other from…something…but stay out of my life. You're a good friend and that's it. Nothing more." Saix hissed.

This made me feel more broken. I was a fool to think that this would work. It should have been obvious. "I'm…sorry."

Saix snorted.

"I just wanted you to know. That's all." I said, looking up into Saïx's golden orbs, that seemed to glow.

I turned and walked into the house, ready to stay locked up within the cabin until we are going home, Tuesday morning.

"Zexion." I turned against my will. Saïx's voice had sounded softer, which urged my to acknowledge him. "I will forget that ever happened." I nodded. "but I will put it to the side. I will not loose you as a friend, Zexion." Saix turned and smiled slightly at me.

I returned his with an equally sad smile. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

"Take your own advice." Saix said simply, before he turned and walked away. Going to find Xemnas no doubt.

I sighed. '_I cant peruse him like Xemnas had…it would only worsen them…_'

I smile sadly to myself. "Good luck, Saix…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- …I almost have no comment except that I was THIS CLOSE! (holds fingers up in an inch apart) in twisting this all around and turning it into a Zexion x Saix fic. Yet, I did not. I am sorry about the 'seriousness'-ish of the beginning of the chapter, and for randomly adding Sephiroth...but he's still sexy!

I am sorry for updating so late…I had a lack of inspiration, and well…a small swell of depression because I cannot go to the Anime Convention on Sunday…stupid friends…(mentally stabs them all).

No more Zexion POVs or things that focus on Zexion. Next chapter is the last…its also kinda the epilogue so it will be entirely focused on Saix and Xemnas. And….Xemnas will…maybe…stop acting like a total idiot. So if ANYONE has ANY questions ask them now, and I will answer them in the next chapter, or I'll just PM ya back…depends…**Review please! **


	15. Finally There

**Finally There **

Location: House thing…

Time: 10:47 (Ya'll should now what day it is.)

XXXXXXXXX

"And no more pet names…" Saix said as he shoved his pajamas into his suitcase.

"Why not!?" Xemnas whined, he threw his suitcase across the room, giving up on his packing.

"Because. Its kind of humiliating." Saix stated, zippering up the case, and picking up Xemnas's to fix his poor excuse of packing. "And all the names you make up are stupid. Moonshine is bad enough."

"But its cute! And all the names I say are cute too." Xemnas protested.

Saix sighed, and shut the lid of the case. "Xemnas." he said slowly. "Calling me 'Moon Pie' is not cute. And that is a kind of food. I do not wish to be eaten."

"Too bad!" Xemnas laughed, crouched down, and in a flying leap, tackled Saix, giving him a quick kiss in mid-air before Saix toppled backwards.

Chuckling slightly, Xemnas sat up, effectively straddling Saix. "I'd rather eat you from this angle though."

"Xemnas…get off."

"Why?"

"Because, the taker should never be on top." Saix grinned lecherously, grabbed hold of Xemnas's shoulder with one hand, and his hip with the other, and flipped them with only minor difficulty.

"Oh!" Xemnas did a very unlike Xemnas squeak. "But who ever said that you would top in the relationship?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, the seme in any yaoi relationship is always the stronger, more muscular one." Saix grinned.

Xemnas faked gasped. "I am way more muscular than you!"

"Psh." Saix rolled his eyes. "Prove it. Flip us back." Saix straightened up from his hunched position, and sat on Xemnas's hips.

"Alright." Xemnas set his face into one of pure determination, and pushed on Saïx's shoulders, trying first to move him up. But Saix didn't budge. "Damn your heavy." Xemnas mumbled, then tried to lift Saix by pushing up on him with his hips.

"Oh, Xemnas…ready for that now are you?" Saix asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Wh-what?!" Xemnas stuttered, turning a deep shade of red. "No, I-I mean yes…but…I'm trying to prove a point stop distracting me." Saix shrugged, and continued to watch Xemnas's feeble attempts.

Saix sighed. Xemnas was now trying to wiggle down so Saix would be sitting on his chest instead of his hips, hoping to use his upper body to lift him.

The only thing the wiggling accomplished was to do very interesting things to Saïx's body.

"Damn it. The only thing this is proving is that you're fat Saix." Xemnas muttered more to himself than to Saix.

"Xemnas…" Saix groaned.

Xemnas knew that groan. It was the groan he always wanted to hear come from Saix. But this was never the position he wanted to be in when he heard it. '_Oh shit_'

Saix bent forward, towering over Xemnas's now frozen form. "Xemnas…" Saix repeated in less of a groan but now in a more husky voice into him ear. "What are you doing?"

"Trying…to…uh…" Xemnas stuttered. '_Damnit, Saix is not gonna let me go now…_' "I'm trying to prove to you that I am to top you! Not the other way around."

Saix chuckled huskily, making Xemnas shiver. Saix sounded more like he wanted to run out and start chain killing people than having some random kinky sex on the floor. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea. '_As long as I'M on top, damnit_'

"Xemnas…you can just forget that thought. There is no way I'm letting you go now." Saix thought for a moment. "Or letting you get up here. The view is way to wonderful to give it up."

"Saix…please…"

"Begging only makes it worse!" Saix said in what almost sounded like a sing-song voice. Almost. "Besides, you always wanted this with me." Saix grinned, his fanged teeth for once scared Xemnas.

"YEAH! But not in this view! I wanna be up there." Xemnas pouted.

"Xem…" Saix whispered, and trailed a finger down Xemnas's neck until he got to the zipper and tugged it a little. "I know you're turned on. You cant deny that."

Xemnas grumbled. Sometimes he really hated that Saix could read him so well. "Fine…but your bottom next."

Saix chuckled. Apparently, sex makes him giddy. "Sure whatever _love_." Saïx's eyes sparkled and he practically ripped Xemnas's cloak off as he threw himself and Xemnas onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion stood motionless in the kitchen. "I believe I've just lost my appetite." Zexion murmured, and placed his half eaten hot dog on the counter, grabbed a tissue, and rushed outside before his nose bleed got any worse, or if Xemnas's moans got any louder.

XXXX 2 hours later…(1:00)XXXX

Xemnas grumbled unhappily, as he and Saix walked around the beach. Him limping more than walking. Saix had not been very nice. '_But…I suppose it was worth it…Saix is practically glowing._'

Xemnas made a half-hearted attempt to grab hold of Saïx's hand, and suddenly feeling full of pity, Saix took his hand, making Xemnas smile. '_Okay, maybe its worth it to let him do that…_' Xemnas thought, but then out of NO WHERE a rock attacked poor Xemnas's foot, making him slip, and land on his butt. '_Or not_'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the area, where the majority of the Organization stood. Namely Zexion, Luxord, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx; were all watching Saix practically beaming and Xemnas shuffle next to him as the made their way down the beach.

"NUUUUUUUUU!" Luxord cried, falling to the ground. "I ACTUALLY LOST!"

"Lost what?" Zexion asked.

"The bet." Axel said simply, as if those two words explained everything.

"No one won Axel." Roxas stated.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well…to begin with, it seems to me that Saix wasn't the one who got their ass owned. It was Xemnas, and besides that, no one predicted the last day of vacation."

"Damn." Axel muttered.

"Then the munny goes to me."

The voice caused the five to jump. Even the bawling Luxord being comforted by Demyx.

"Oh…Hehehehe…Hi Number VII." Roxas waved. Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being respectful?" he asked. Xemnas just kinda stood there in a daze.

"Well…you see. We always respect you…because ya know your just-"

"Axel, shut up." Zexion deadpanned. Oh joy…emo Zexion is back.

"Its 'cause you can go berserk on us now." Demyx answered proudly.

"Of course. Now I win because I said that I wouldn't get owned." he held out his free hand. "Now gimmie."

"Psh. In your dreams." Axel snorted.

Saix growled.

"Ah…" Xemnas squeaked.

"Whoa…what the hell did you do to him?" Roxas asked, taking a closer look at Xemnas.

Saix grinned triumphantly. "I tamed him." Saix turned to Xemnas. "Common now. We must finish packing. We got distracted last time…" Saix said, and lead Xemnas away from the group.

"…Xemnas is whipped." Luxord stated.

"But he forgot his munny." Axel grinned, hugging the large wad of round ball shaped munny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas flopped onto the bed as soon as the two of them entered the bedroom.

"Did we really have to walk after that?" he asked his pillow.

Saix shrugged, and picked up the suitcase to finish what he started earlier. "I figured it would be better to walk than to lay in bed and sulk about being topped for the rest of the day."

"I wasn't sulking….I was…basking in the beauty of you?"

"Nice try but I'm not buying it."

"Okay…maybe I was upset at being bottom but…" Xemnas turned over so he could actually face Saix. "…I really did mean that I was basking in your beauty."

Saix and Xemnas just stared at each other, that is, until Saix disrupted the romantic-ish moment when he doubled over, laughing.

"Oh. My. God. That was the most corniest thing I've ever heard." Saix gasped, rolling around on the floor laughing.

Xemnas smiled. This laugh was nice…those other laughs were…creepy. But Xemnas would defiantly love to hear this laugh more often.

"Oh god, that was hilarious." Saix coughed, and kneeled by the side of the bed.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Coming from you, yes it was."

"OH, give me a break. It would have been weirder if you said it." Xemnas huffed.

"True, true. But you still said it."

Wanting desperately to get off this topic, Xemnas asked: "What happened to Sephiroth?"

Saix shrugs, standing up, and stretching. "I don't know." Saix pulled out his own cloak, and began to put on the pants, ignoring the fact that Xemnas was watching. "I hardly know him. Me and Zexion ran into him on a mission once and he asked us were some guy named Cloud was."

"Who's Cloud?"

"I don't know. But we said we'd tell him only if he'd give us munny, kill the Heartless in the area, and tell us where the hell we were." Saix put his cloak on, but left it unzipped. "He did, and we told him the first world that came to mind. Apparently Hollow Bastion was right 'cause he never did come back to kill us." Saix stopped lacing his boots, and breathing all together. It was his 'I'm-in-serious-thinking-mode-do-not-bother-me' look. "You changed the subject!" Saix accused, pointing a finger.

"SO!?" Xemnas shouted back.

"So! It means you just lost your chance for top."

"WHAT?!" Xemnas gapped. "Th-that is not fair!"

Saix leaned forward, his hand on Xemnas's cheek. "The Organization isn't fair." he said simply, and lightly slapped him. Standing up straight, and finishing his boot tying and cloak zippering, he added. "Oh, and do not forget _love-_" he put more emphasis than was necessary on the word 'love' "we need to go met the boat in about twenty minutes. You'd better hurry up." And slunk out of the room.

Saix stood on the steps taking pleasure in watching every single member of the organization running around frantically trying to make sure they have everything.

Demyx was crawling around in the sand looking for a souvenir that he could have gotten the first day. Xigbar, was upturning rocks, and random trees looking for his spare eye patch which Larxene had hidden last week. Zexion, although his extreme emo-ness returned, was still looking for the kitten from days ago. Luxord was helping Demyx, but simultaneously, saying goodbye to the monkey he had met many days ago.

Then there was Xaldin. Who apparently had everything he brought, stolen and hidden by Larxene. And was now currently running around frantically looking for his left boot, and his bottle of '_Merlin's Amazing Sideburn Control_' elixir. One of which was currently hidden in Demyx's extremely large bag of hair gel.

Now, to Saix, this trip didn't seem so utterly pointless, or just a way for Xemnas to get in his pants. To him, it showed that everyone needed someone. Even if they weren't whole.

Now, how he got to that conclusion, I have no idea. He probably doesn't either.

A long low whistle blew, announcing the boat was here. Again, everyone scrambled to hurry, and again, everyone forgot that they could just open a portal to get home easier.

"Xemnas."

"Yeah?" he asked, wobbling out of the cabin with the luggage to stand next to Saix.

"Want to portal home?" Saix asked, smirking.

Xemnas, being the closet pervert that he was, understood immediately. "Of course. They-" he waved in the direction of everyone else. "-can find their own way home." Saix nodded, and Xemnas ran off to get the rest of the luggage.

Saix smiled. Actually smiled! QUICK! Someone call the police! The ambulance! THE FBI!

-cough- sorry…lost my composure…story now! Err…yeah.

"Maybe…maybe this vacation thing wasn't so bad…" he whispered to himself.

"Saix! I'm totally gonna use bondage!" Xemnas yelled from inside the small house.

Saix laughed. "Sure Xem. Whatever you want." And Saix was sure that if he still had his heart, this is what love would be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- GAH! NUUU SO CORNY! '''cries''' I had no idea how to start this chapter, then I could figure out how to end it and OMG! IT SUCKS! '''cries some more'''.

I tried so hard. And sorry, I cant do sex scenes, but I am confident in everyone's ability to let their mind do this. That and I only rated this T, so I'm not gonna do anything but say that they did.

To…I forgot your username and am to lazy to look it up, I'M SORRY! But I don't see why you hate Zexion and Saix together. They'd be so KAWAII! But, I have yet to figure out how they could be a couple so don't worry about that. And all they did was kiss! So HA! XD (don't kill me) And you know who you are…cuz well…I forget XD

I thank ALL MY READERS! Ya'll (sorry for the random Texas word. I'm not from Texas), make me happy. I believe I only got 1 review that might be considered a flame. It was something about 'how the hell can Saix throw Lexaeus!? He's like 3 times bigger them him!' or something. Oh well. Sorry for the random Sephiroth…

Fan fiction: COMPLETED! But…I realized that I forgot a day…and possibly an epilogue. Which I could combine, granted if anyone wants an epilogue. REVIEW!!!! please


End file.
